antologia de cuentos para niños y no tan niños
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Imaginate volver a leer aquellos cuentos que te emocionaban y llenaban de fantasia cuando niño, pero esta vez narrado tipo bleach XD,Tercer Cuento : Ichigo, El principe rana, Ichiruki con un toquesito lime. Perdonen la tardanza.
1. rukia nieves y los 7 enanos

**(Aaaa, dios, creo que voy a dejar de beber tanto café adulterado, cada día me hace escribir más fic sin sentido. Esta historia en lo personal me pareció muy larga, escribí el doble de lo que normalmente haría. Una antología de cuentos para niños y no tan niños (miembra honoraria de la segunda) si bien yo se que el tema no es una idea muy original que digamos (la he visto un poco en otros fic de diferentes animes pero ignoro si hay uno de bleach parecido o similar).otra cosa, no es uno solo, porque una antología es un conjunto de muchas cosas, una colección, las parejas pueden varias según mi delirio, pero también recibo consejos (no se puede dos seguidas) si por alguna razón sienten que el fic no les gusta o tienen algún inconveniente, denle en la flechita que dice atrás para salirse.**

**Bueno, tenía que poner eso, aunque es una historia de humor, no me parece obscena o insultante, solamente tiene exceso de tonterias, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, tiene humor simple para personas sencillas y monas, nada de yaoi, yuri o lemon, que son cuentos para niños.**

**Nota: Mientras estaba haciendo este fic vi la película blanca nieves de Walt Disney, por lo que me resulto más grato y ameno realizarlo, de paso también me recordó la infancia, **

**Posdata: Bleach no me pertenece tampoco en este fic, derechos reservados a tite kubo y los hermanos Grim .)**

**Antología de cuentos para niños y no tan niños**

**Primer cuento:**

**Ichiruki**

***Rukia nieves y los siete enanos***

-Ichigo…no puedo dormir….- murmura rukia abriendo el armario del shinigami mientras encendía la luz.

-te dije muy claramente que no comieras tantos dulces de café marca chappy enana, ¡pero nunca me haces caso!- se destapa tallándose los ojos para acostumbrarlos de nuevo a la luz.

-¡tu tampoco me haces caso, no sé de qué te quejas!- exclama la morena bajándose de ahí para tocar suelo.

-¿ya contaste ovejas?, ¿del 100 para abajo? ¿Dejaste de pensar el mí?- dice lo ultimo con gracias y recibe un almohadazo en la cara como respuesta.

-si, como no, trate de contar también los ladrillos del techo, pero me di cuenta que dormía en un armario- se sienta en la alfombra.

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué te cuente un cuento?- parpadeando varias veces para quitarse el sueño.

-sí, porque no- dice la shinigami satisfecha con la respuesta de su sustituto.

-¿no hablaras enserio rukia?- la mira incrédulo.

-te digo que si, cuéntame un cuento… a menos claro que no te sepas ninguno….yo sabría entenderlo- contesto con ese tono de reto que desconcertaba tanto a ichigo, esperando a que cayera en la provocación.

-claro que si, ¡y en este preciso momento te lo voy a demostrar!- toma de un mueble el libro de cuentos de yuzu y comienza a buscar.

-¡hey! Lo estás viendo, así no vale- le reprocha la chica.

-solamente me voy a apoyar un poco, un cuento es un cuento, así que caya y presta atencion, se llama rukia nieves y los 7 enanos, como hitsugaya, jajaja- se ríe solo del chiste mientras rukia lo miraba raro- bueno, bueno, ya, a contar esto-afina la voz.

-En un reino muy lejano, Vivian en su palacio un rey y una reina- contando tipo narrador infantil.

-obviamente….- murmura rukia.

-¿me dejas continuar?, bien, gracias; Si, el rey se llamaba Byakuya, como el odioso, celoso y psicópata de tu hermano, la reina se llamaba Hisana, como tu hermana. Vivian contentos y todo, pero les faltaba algo en su vida para ser totalmente felices: un y trataron y trataron de "escribirle a la cigüeña" todas las noches por sabrá dios cuantos años, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que un dia se cansaron y adoptaron a una niña igualita a la reina que resulto ser la hermana que había abandonado cuando era una bebe y le pusieron de nombre rukia nieves.

-esa historia me parece familiar- menciona Rukia, queriéndole dar un deja vu.

-comentarios hasta el final- dice ichigo volviéndola a retomar- pero la felicidad solo les duro como 3 días y medio, ya que la reina Hisana sucumbió ante una extraña y espero que no hereditaria enfermedad terminal, dejando solo al rey.

-desde ese día se volvió más amargado y serio de lo que era antes…aunque no creo que eso sea algo posible….-

-¡¡¡ichigo, apégate al libro…y no digas cosas de mi nii-sama!!!- habla molesta.

-tratare….sigamos…así, mas amargado que antes, y al temer no poder cuidar a rukia nieves solo, tuvo que casarse de nuevo con una malvada mujer llamada orihime….-

-¿Inoue-san?, pero si ella es muy linda y dulce…- se extraña rukia.

-sí, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió alguien mejor, como decía, era malvada y sobre todo muy vanidosa y perversa.

(Interpretación del cuento)

-espejito-kun, espejito-kun, ¿Quién es la más bella en este reino y el mundo entero?- pregunta orihime acomodándose su larga cabellera.

-eres tu mujer, es la séptima vez que te lo digo en el día y ni siquiera ha llegado el desayuno – la mira cansado el espejo mágico, casualmente parecido a ulquiorra, mera coincidencia.

-ya lo sé, es que me encanta que me lo digas- coloca un poco de sombra encima de uno de sus parpados- ¿y ahora?- deja la brocha sobre el tocador.

-¿ahora qué?-

-¿Quién es la más hermosa?-

Y así se pasaba el día la reina, gastando su tiempo en cosas banales y descuidando a su nuevo esposo y su hijastra, que sin darse cuenta cada día se ponía más bonita…pero igual de chaparra-

-ichigo, yo no tengo problemas con mi estatura, lo que pasa es que todos están anormalmente altos- se defiende insultada, pero al mismo tiempo alagada.

-tienes razón, suena más lógico que todos estén demasiado altos y tu a una estatura normal, muy convincente…- habla sarcastico al mismo tiempo en que posa sus ojos de nuevo sobre el libro y continua con su lectura- un día el rey desapareció "misteriosamente" dejando el trono y a rukia nieves a cargo de su segunda esposa, aun que a ella pareció importarle poco. Como se le estaba acabando el dinero en comprar cremas y maquillaje ridículamente caros, despidió a todos los sirvientes y puso a rukia nieves a trabajar, continuando su misma rutina diaria de preguntarle al espejo, hasta que un día le dio una respuesta que se negó rotundamente a aceptar.

-espejito-kun, espejito-kun, ¿Quién es la más bella de este reino y el mundo entero?- pregunta con ingenuidad como si no se imaginara la respuesta y precisamente así fue.

-la más hermosa en el reino y el mundo esta vez es rukia nieves mujer, no tu- lo dice frio.

-hay, gracias, pero ya lo sabía, aunque te equivocaste de nombre, juraría que dijiste rukia nieves espejo-kun- dice tranquila y guardando la compostura.

-yo nunca me equivoco, escuchaste perfectamente- aclara el pálido espejo.

-¿de verdad?- todavía sin agarrarla.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me creas?- pregunta un poco cansado.

-solo dímelo una vez más- con un tic en el ojo y comenzando a preocuparse.

-ahhh- da un largo suspiro- la más bonita es rukia nieves…¿ya comprendiste?- le dice pacientemente pero la nota demasiado seria- si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me sigues pareciendo más bella- respira pesadamente después de mencionar lo anterior.

-gracias, que lindo… ya te puedes retirar- le pide estar sola.

-soy un espejo, no puede moverme- le contesta el chico-objeto.

- así, es cierto, entonces creo que voy a enloquecer en otro lado ¿vale?- dice tranquilamente para después salir corriendo de manera desquiciada, agitando los brazos en el aire y gritando.

-lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba- se digo para sí mismo el sincero espejo.

(En los jardines del palacio)

-ya está todo limpio- dice una hermosa princesa vestida con harapos metiendo el polvo debajo del perro y tirando la escoba y el recogedor por la ventana – ahora, a pedirle deseos al pozo encantado que está pegado al muro para salir del reino- dice tomando una pala y saliendo al jardín- ¡¡¡deseo, terminar este túnel, en máximo un mes, para largarme de aquí y hacer una nueva vida sin trabajar como sirvienta!!!- dice a modo musical mientras el pozo repetía su eco.

-Pues vas a tener que cavar mucho, sería más fácil si te la brincaras como le acabo de hacer yo- le aconseja sabiamente el príncipe más guapo, musculoso, valiente y caballeroso que haya existido y te puedas imaginar, todos le decían príncipe ichigo…- describe orgulloso guardando el porte al mismo tiempo que sostenía el libro.

-te dije que te apegaras al cuento, así que no te des tantas virtudes- dice rukia con cara de no-te-creo-nada y haciéndolo volver al relato.

-está bien, pero ya no me interrumpas:

-¡¡AHHH!!!, ¡¡¡UN ACOSADOR PERVERTIVO!!!- grita la asustada chica.

-¡¡¿Dónde?!!- pregunta confundido el peli naranja, recibiendo como respuesta un palazo en la cara, mientras la princesa se va corriendo a meterse en el castillo.

-¡¡hayy!!, hija de toda tu…ven acá y dime porque me golpeaste- agarrándose el rostro y golpeando la puerta.

-¿no lo adivinas?- dice rukia nieves aventándole un balde de agua fría al príncipe- ¡¡¡y lárgate que la siguiente estará hirviendo!!!- azota las dos ventanas al cerrarlas.

-eres una… ¡¡ya cásate!! Uno que da consejos con la mejor de las intenciones y esta $%&# vieja que ·$%&#~- aventándole maldiciones y pateándole la puerta de nuevo mientras la reina lo miraba todo desde su ventana.

- ¡¡o no!! Es peor de lo que imaginaba, el príncipe kurosaki-kun está tratando de seducirla, a ella en lugar de a mí, y yo que le traia tantas ganas- se muerde el pulgar- solo hay una forma de solucionar esto….- exclama sufriendo un ataque de celos y haciendo una pausa dramática.

(8.2 segundos después)

-¡¡¡cazador renji-kun!!!- lo llama sentada en un trono tipo aizen.

-ahora que quiere- sacándose la cerilla con un dedo sin ponerle demasiada atencion.

-te tengo un trabajo sencillo, mira, yo no soy una mala persona, pero me toco este papel y quiero desempeñarlo lo mejor que pueda, necesito que lleves a rukia nieves al bosque y la mates, así de sencillo, si alguien ve, también mátalo, no quiero testigos- hablando como si lo estuviera mandando por leche.

-hey, ¿Por qué a mí me toca el trabajo sucio?, si quiere matarla hágalo usted misma como con el rey- contesta de forma fastidiada el pelirrojo.

-yo no mate al rey, lo que pasa es que…-volteando para todos lados nerviosa- deja de hacer preguntas, el punto es que no quiero mancharme las manos y como soy la reina, tengo bajo mi mando a personas que lo hacen por mí, así que vete y no vuelvas con ella- casi echándolo de ahí.

-ahh, está bien, pero no le aseguro nada- dice parándose perezosamente y saliendo en dirección a la habitación de rukia nieves.

(30 minutos después)

-así que vamos a dar un paseo, los dos solos, en la parte más oscura del bosque, por ordenes de mi madrastra, ¿y me pides que no pregunte nada?- dice rukia nieves confundida y exigiendo repuestas.

-pues sí, ordenes son ordenes- dice abriendo la puerta de entrada principal- pero te tengo que confesar que en realidad me ordenaron matarte, pero no creo poder hacerlo, rukia nieves, nos hemos conocido desde pequeños y tal vez me consideres como un hermano, pero yo no te veo de esa forma, lo que siento por ti es algo más profundo…te amo rukia nieves…desde aquella vez que me caí en el pozo y me sacarte con el balde, por eso te quiero proponer que nos escapemos juntos tu y yo, lejos de nuestro pasado y con un futuro por delante, los dos, sin prejuicios ni nada, solamente nuestro amor….- se voltea con la cara toda roja para escuchar una respuesta pero se dio cuenta que solamente estaba él en esa entrada.

(No muy lejos de la entrada)

-¡¡¡¡LIBERTAD AL FIN!!!!- grita a los cuatro vientos rukia nieves mientras seguía corriendo- nunca volveré a ese lugar, desde ahora, seré feliz e independiente- exclama llena de alegría mientras se aleja más de el castillo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

(2 kilómetros después…)

-si…libertad…que bueno…genial…pufff- se sienta en una piedra a descansar un rato para recuperar el aliento- ya está oscureciendo….creo que me quedare en esa casa tan linda y echa a mi medida que los animalitos del bosque me recomendaron- dice entrando a una cabaña muy mona y pequeña según una persona normal.

-toc, toc, toc- toca unas pocas veces a pesar de ya estar adentro-parece que no hay nadie aquí- inspeccionándola con la vista- y no tiene ni la más mínima norma de limpieza…-sacudiendo la mano que había recargado sobre una mesa sucia- siete sillas, siete cubiertos, parece que aquí viven personas de estatura normal…o niños…, todo está muy desordenado y yo no pienso limpiar- dice metiéndose a un cuarto a dormir.

(En una cueva cercana a la casa)

-¡me duelen las manos!- hanataruo deja caer de manera torpe el pico que traía en las manos.

-aquí no hay chocolatez, Nell zolo encuentra diamantez que no ze pueden comer- dice molesta la arrancar tirando otro diamante detrás de sí.

-¡¡ven y dile eso al retrasado mental de wonderwice!!- reprocha lilinette aplicándole primeros auxilios para sacarle el ultimo diamante que se había tragado- y una y dos y….- lo levanta y aprieta de tal forma de que le salieron 5 diamante simultáneamente, llenos de baba.

-coff, coff, gracias…-limpiándose la boca y siguiendo como si nada.

-ya se a donde se iban las ganancias- topa su pico y se dedica a cavar de nuevo.

-¡¡¡faltan dos minutos para salir!!!- grita yachiru alterando el reloj de nuevo.

-esto es humillante- dice enojado hitsugaya triturando un diamante en sus manos.

-dímelo a mí, yo ni siquiera soy enano y estoy aquí- dice byakuya sentado en un diamante gigantesco.

-¿y porque estás aquí entonces?- pregunta el molesto shinigami albino.

-porque salí muy poco y es una compensación, aunque eso implique tratar con niños- dice parándose para salir de ahí, ya que el día de trabajo había terminado.

-vámonos todos, el último en llegar es un huevo podrido- grita yachiru corriendo y todos en bola detrás de ella dejando a byakuya atrás- jajaja, byaku-chan va a ser un huevo podrido, jejeje- dice la pequeña peli rosa corriendo más rápido y dejándolos atrás a todos.

-espera yachiru, no corras tan rápido- le dice cansado hanatarou para detenerla en vano.

-que molesto es esto, entre más rápido se termine mejor- refunfuña hitsugaya cruzando los brazos.

(1 kilometro después)

-¡¡¡llegue en primer lugar!!!-entra efusiva yachiru dejando una gran nube de polvo dentro de la casa.

-se tardaron demasiado, que lentos son- dice byakuya tomando una taza de té y sentado en la única silla limpia de la casa.

-tramposo, usaste el shunpo, ¡¡así no se vale!!-haciendo un puchero mientras entran los faltantes.

-alguien entro a la casa y dejo las luces prendidas- cambia de tema el shinigami.

-yo también siento un reatsu extraño y desconocido en el segundo piso- menciona hitsugaya subiendo la vista y posándola en las escaleras.

-¡¡¡fantazmaz!!!- habla asustada Nell agitando a hanatarou.

-cálmese señorita Nell, no creo que sea un fantasma, además todos los que estamos aquí de cierto modo lo somos porque ya hemos muerto una vez.

-¡¡están muertos….ahhh, no me toquen, yo no quiero morir aun siendo tan joven!!- grita asustada lilinette subiéndose encima de wonderwice.

-ustedes también están muertos, así que guarden la compostura y subamos arriba de una vez por todos- ordena byakuya y los demás lo siguen, todos empujándose detrás de él, excepto Toushiro, el cual se mantenía al margen de byakuya, ambos serios e imperturbables hasta llegar a la puerta, se detiene y un silencio espeluznante embargo el ambiente.

-¿Quién va a entrar?- pregunta hitsugaya dirigiendo su mirada a los enanos de atrás.

-¿ustedes no lo iban a hacer?- pregunta yachiru.

-no, no sería propio de dos capitanes- todos miran a la imperactiva niña.

-tampoco de una teniente- ahora fijan su vista en hanataruo.

-yo solamente hago la limpieza, no me miren así, por favor- ruega asustado el enfermero y todos ven a Nell.

-Nell no puede ir- haciéndose para atrás- porque Nell antes era un espada- se jala para abajo el gorro y deja al descubierto el 3 de su espalda- además yo soy de las buenas- ahora las miradas atacan a lilinette.

-hey, hey, hey, tal vez si, hubo un tiempo en el que quería matar shinigamis, pero no lo hice, soy mala pero inocente….mejor hay que mandar al retrasado mental de wonderwice, quizá en su mundo autista ni siquiera se de cuenta de lo que está pasando- apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿aAAhhh yo?- sacándose la mano de la boca para apuntarse a sí mismo.

-sí,¡¡ pero ya, como vas!!- y lo empuja dentro de la habitación, hay estaba totalmente oscuro y el chirrido de la puerta lo hacía ver más tétrico, solamente una rendija de la ventana iluminaba un poco el bulto encima de la cama.

-Aahha…¿y ahora qué hago?- acercándose de nuevo a ellos.

-lo primero que tienes que hacer es guardar la calma y….¡¡¡¡que $%&#, se está moviendo, todo mundo corra!!!- grita y cierra la puerta dejándolo adentro, haciéndolo entrar de inmediato en pánico.

-tranquilo, tírate al piso y rueda- le aconseja yachiru, se escucha que cae al piso y comienza a dar vueltas quebrándolo todo.

-¡¡noo, es nuestra habitación!!- mejor hazte el muerto y deja que te trague de una vez-

-esto es ridículo, voy a entrar- se deja de juegos byakuya y abre la puerta en cuanto cesa el desastre, da unos cuantos pasos mientras busca el interruptor de luz, pero se detiene al ver al niño a un lado de la cama levantando un poco la sabana del intruso.

-¡ssshh!, está dormida- señalándola con una mano.

-¿Qué paso? Los dos se murieron- entran temerosos los demás y se unen a la bolita que miraba de forma curiosa a su huésped, no era un monstro ni nada que se esperaran.

-¡ooh, que hermosa es!- exclama hanatarou al verla dormida.

-es mi hermana- le dice byakuya

-ahhh, perdón, no lo dije con mala intención ni nada de eso- se disculpa con torpeza retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Cómo es que llego aquí, esta es una parte demasiado densa del bosque- piensa en voz alta toushiro mientras Nell y yachiru la comienzan a picar con los dedos.

-hmmm….- se levanta un poco rukia nieves, estira los brazos mientras da un largo bostezo y se vuelve a acostar-que cama tan confortable – dice mientras abre lentamente los ojos…-

-….- todos alrededor permanecen callados observando.

-¡¡¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!!!- reacciona y se sienta bruscamente en la cama- no se acerque o no respondo- amenazándolos con la almohada.

-soy tu hermano y conoces a todos los que están aquí, acepto a los dos arrancares colados de allá, no sé ni porque lo preguntas-

¡¡oye!!-exclama lilinette- el único raro aquí es wonderwice- rectifica.

-De todas maneras no los conozco a ustedes, solamente lo dije con sorpresa porque se supone que no los conocía pero ya no se puede hacer nada, vamos a ver, hitsugaya-taicho, yachiru, hanatarou, Nell, los dos desconocidos y mi nii-sama…¿nii-sama?...pero si tú no eres enano…-

-es verdad ichigo, como que eso no va con el término 7 enanos….- le menciona la astuta chica.

-pues de que son 7 enanos son 7 enanos rukia, lo que pasa es que no te estás contando a ti también…. ¡¡ENANA!!, déjame seguir que me está volviendo el sueño-

-¡¡¡te rompería la cara de no ser porque…!!!-

-sí, si eso, como te decía, después de que les explico su trágica historia y el hecho de que tenia a una madrastra hija de su mismísima $%&# les ablando un poco el corazón y le permitieron quedarse con la condición de que les limpiara la casa mientras ellos iban a hacerse los vagos en las minas, ella en un principio no quería jalar con tanto trabajo porque iba a hacer casi lo mismo que en el castillo, pero era eso o volver, al final llegaron a un acuerdo del 10 al 15 % de las ganancias de las minas, con descanso los domingos y días festivos incluyendo puentes y vista gratuita e ilimitada al canal de chappy.

(En el tétrico palacio de la reina)

-dime ahora espejito-kun, ¿Quién es la más hermosa?- pregunta confianzuda la reina.

-rukia nieves mujer, está viviendo en la cabaña de los 7 enanos, ella sigue siendo la más bella- contesta el inerte espejo- deberías de conseguir otro pasatiempo más sano y productivo-

-¡¡pero está muerta!!, muerta, esta tan muerta que….¡¡CAZADOR RENJI!!- llama al pelirrojo desesperada y nerviosa.

-¡dije que no te prometía nada, se me escapo y no la pude encontrar, ni modo!- grita desde el otro cuarto.

-haa, ya no se encuentran buenos sirvientes hoy en día, si quieres algo bien hecho- toma un libro de hechizos- tienes que hacerlo tú mismo-

-mujer, vive en una mugrosa cabaña escondida en el bosque, si es o no la más hermosa nadie se va a dar cuenta-

-pues tal vez espejo-kun, pero yo lo sé y no puedo vivir a gusto con eso, además si no lo hiciera la historia sería demasiado corta- abre el libro y le salen espíritus de entre las paginas- ahora buscare una fórmula que convierta mi belleza en fealdad para ocultar mi porte real y convertirme en una pordiosera muajajaja- suelta una risa malvada.

-¿te das cuenta de lo enfermo que sonó eso?-

-Sí, creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo- se pone unos lentes y comienza a leer- polvos de momia para hacerme vieja, para mis ropas, el negro de la noche- mezclándolo todo tipo laboratorio químico-para encanecer mi pelo un grito de terror, ¡¡¡para avivar mi odio una ráfaga de viento!!! Ahh, y dos cucharaditas de azúcar para darle sabor, Ahora infernal poción, cumple tu misión – mirando la copa.

-me estás dando miedo mujer, ¿tienes que hacerlo tan dramático?-la ve incrédulo.

-pues claro que si, hasta el fondo- se la bebe toda de un trago- puaaagf, guacala, sabe horrible- queriéndola vomitar, tirada en el piso- ¡¡pero está funcionando!! Me estoy haciendo vieja, fea, encorvada…llena de arrugas y…- se mira en un cristal- ¡¡¡soy horribleeee!!!, dime….dime QUE SIGO SIENDO HERMOSA..- levantando el espejo.

-el efecto solo te va a durar un par de horas, en lugar de preguntar cosas obvias deberías de ponerte a envenenar la manzana que le vas a dar a rukia nieves- pidiéndole que se calmara.

-tienes razón, que buena idea, una muerte perfecta, no me quiero manchar las manos así que el veneno es perfecto ¿de dónde te salen tantas buenas ideas? Ya sé porque despedí a mi consejero y te contrate a ti- busca la pócima de la manzana en otro libro pesadísimo.

-despediste al consejero porque el dinero ya no te alcanzaba y yo no cobro-

-aparte, pero lo que te dije también influyo mucho…. Manzana envenenada… ¡bingo!, haber… se le da un mordisco a la manzana y la victima cerrara los ojos por siempre en la muerte dormida, muy bien, a prepararla- saca mas ingredientes de la alacena.

- mujer, esa pócima tiene antídoto, si le dan el primer beso de amor se romperá el hechizo y….- la intenta prevenir pero lo interrumpe la reina Inoue.

-en ese caso no hay peligro entonces, en medio del bosque, con 7 enanos, eso es lo último que pasaría- acomoda la letal manzana en una canasta muy mona- ya me voy, vuelvo para la cena espejo-kun- y sale por una puerta subterránea que daba derecho a los calabozos y de ahí a una salida secreta- uhhg, pero que sucias están las mazmorras, huesos por aquí, cadáveres putrefactos por acá, definitivamente le falta un toque femenino con urgencia, tal vez cuando vuelva mande a alguien para que sacuda- se sube a una canoa y comienza a remar de forma lenta y desequilibrada hasta que se acostumbra y se pierde en la densa neblina.

(En la cabaña de los enanos cuando apenas en sol dejaba asomar la alborada)

-TRAZ, TRAZ, TRAZ, TRAZ- golpea una cazuela con un cucharon rukia nieves para despertarlos-¡¡¡ ya levántense, se termino la comida y tiene que trabajar para conseguir más!!! TRAZ, TRAZ, TRAZ-

- ¡deja eso! – le replica enojado y ojeroso hitsugaya a la fugitiva princesa – ya estaba despierto desde antes- se levanta con pesadez y se dispone a cambiarse.

-nii-sama, tengo hambre-

-ya, está bien, dame eso- le quita los utensilios de cocina- nos vamos un rato a las minas y después llegamos de paso a la tienda- mueve a yachiru- levántate tu también y termina de despertar a todos- ordena.

-¿bromeas? Es demasiado temprano, con ken-chan podía dormir hasta muy tarde- tallándose los ojos.

(20 minutos después ya todos estaban en la puerta de la cabaña)

-pon mucha atencion rukia nieves, pase lo que pase no hables con nadie conocido, desconocido inerte o inmaterial, no sabemos las intenciones que puedan tener, volveremos muy pronto…-

-no tardamoz ni 5 minutoz- grita Nell desde otro extremo del bosque.

-ya lo sé, todo eso me lo sé de memoria, no se preocupen por mi- ondeando la mano para despedirlo.

-cuídate mucho rukia nieves san- dice hanatorou tropezándose con una piedra.

- claro que lo haré, no tarden- salen en una hilera desacomodada, dispareja de alturas y mesclada entre shinigamis y arrancares.

-¡¡no empujen!!-

- ¡¡apúrense!!-

- ¡¡pero qué lento van!!-

- ¡¡¡¡quiero caramelosss, ken-chaann!!!!-

-¡¡que aquí no está!!-

-¡¡alguien que le dé un caramelo para que ya se caye!!- se escucha la discusión mientras desaparecen entre la espesura del bosque.

-¿y ahora qué hago?- se pregunta la chica mientras entra a la casa, da un respiro, toma el control y busca el canal de chappytv - no puedo trabajar con el estomago vacio- acomodando los pies en el banquito.

(A unos pocos metros de ahí)

-espero que no esté nadie más en casa, en este momento deben de encontrarse trabajando los enanos así que supongo que se quedara sola, yo me presentare como una inofensiva anciana pordiosera-caminando con cierta dificultad por las piedras- me sería más fácil si el camino no estuviera tan lodoso, debí de estrenar estos zapatos en otra ocasión- se queja mientras sigue su camino.

(En la cabaña de los enanos y byakuya)

-a esta hora solamente hay comerciales… ¡grrr!- le ruge el estomago- hay- rodeando su abdomen con ambas manos- necesito comida, estoy en pleno crecimiento- deja la comodidad del sofá para ir a buscar en las alacenas algo comestible, pero solo había especias, frascos vacios y telarañas- ¡ggrrrr!- volvió a sonar más fuerte de forma involuntaria.

-pequeña, pareceré que tienes hambre, mira nada mas lo delgada que estas- se asoma la bruja con su disfraz de anciana.

-usted no diga nada, que está igual de huesuda que yo- dice impactándose un poco por la fealdad de aquella extraña.

-jejeje coff coff- se ríe fingidamente acompañándolo con tosidos achacosos- ¿estás sola cariño?- pregunta rascándose la verruga de la nariz.

-sí, aunque eso es algo que a usted no le interesa….- dobla un poco el cuello en un ángulo de 45 grados mientras la observa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- interroga molesta.

-no, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien tan fea y decrepita como usted, su edad debe de tener más de 3 dígitos… pero ya dígame lo que quiere que la gente vieja no me da confianza- queriéndole cerrar la ventana.

-hay niña, pero que sentido del humor tienes- tratando de sonar dulce- pero yo no soy mala, no soy tu madrasta disfrazada de anciana para matarte, claro que no, solamente escuche por pura y mera casualidad que tenias hambre y mira, casualmente yo vendo manzanas jugosas y suculentas ¿no es una coincidencia enorme?- buscando la envenenada.

-sí, lo suficiente para sospechar, pero sabe que, no me interesa, si vuelve otro día…-

-no, espera, la primera es gratis, sin compromiso, toma, te daré la más grande y deliciosa de todas ruki… ejem, que diga perfecta desconocida- ofreciéndosela.

-pues sí, se ve muy buena, y según la historia la tengo que aceptar ingenuamente- recibiéndola- en el peor de los casos ¿Qué puede tener? ¿Veneno?- y le da una mordida a la lustrosa fruta.

-sí, je, que locura…¿Quién haría eso?- esperando a que surtiera efecto.

-guack, esta manzana sabe horrible, me trata de vender manzanas podridas o que- tirándola al piso- creo que de verdad estaba podrida porque…porque me siento mal, el piso se está moviendo y a mí me dan vértigo las altu…¡¡¡PUMMM!!!- cae tirada al piso.

-rukia nieves-san- toma la rama de un árbol para picarla- ¿hijastra-san? Si estas muerta no digas nada- dice una frase detonante de sabiduría.

-…- no evite sonido alguno.

-entonces si, ahora…¡¡YO SOY LA MAS HERMOSA DEL REINO!!- grita triunfal al mismo tiempo que sale saltando de alegría y cae por un precipicio, cuando llegaron los enanos de nuevo a la cabaña después de 9 horas con la leche y el mandado descubrieron a rukia nieves tirada en medio de la cocina sin pulso aparente, no tuvieron corazón para enterrarla en un suelo tan duro e imposible de escarbar (su consistencia era 80% piedra), así que mejor le hicieron una linda caja de cristal adornada con las piedras preciosas de la mina (por primera vez las usaron de manera correcta) para que todo viajero que pasara pudiera contemplar tanta belleza y esplendor.

Y los días pasaron y pasaron hasta completar un mes y nada, seguía manteniendo su frescura como el primer día, hasta que una mañana en el bosque…-

-¡genial, estoy perdido!- exclama abrumado el guapo, apuesto, varonil y fuerte príncipe ichigo al no reconocer esa parte del bosque, mientras buscaba un árbol o roca familiar para reconocer el camino de regreso a su gran reino, estaba en eso cuando observo una luz segadora multicolores a la distancia, como un horrible arcoíris incandescente, se acerco con curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba y observo a una bola de enanos… y byakuya, rodeando un cofre, de donde salían todos los colores por el efecto del sol sobre las joyas.

-esperen, esa es la misma enana que me dio con la cabeza con una pala y me hecho un balde de agua fría encima- haciendo memoria en voz alta- ¿Por qué la tiene encerrada hay?, se le va a terminar el aire- levanta la tapa y todos solamente se limitan a observar la inesperada intromisión.

-deja el cadáver de mi hermana, ¿Qué no vez que está muerta imbécil?- se cabrea byakuya.

-¡baa! Que va a estar muerta, lo que pasa es que tiene asfixia por obstrucción- la saca del cofre y le comienza a apretar del estomago para arriba con los brazos pero no funciona, luego le da palmadas en la espalda pero nada, entre tanto el furibundo hermano miraba horrorizado sin saber si destrozarlo o matarlo, aunque al final lo más probable es que terminaría haciendo las dos cosas.

-no sale, diablos, solamente queda una sola opción para revivirla, como me enseñaron en la escuela de primeros auxilios para príncipes apuestos – termina el enunciado haciendo una pose heroica, la acuesta con delicadeza de nuevo en el cofre, levanta su cabeza, agarra la quijada para abrirle la boca y aprieta su pequeña y delicada nariz, para después agarrar aire y unir sus labios en un beso de…- detiene la lectura- pero que cursi- dice ichigo volteando la pagina- y así después de 50 segundos, cuando se le acabo el aire y se separaron sintió como una mano lo jalo alejándolo de ella antes de volver a repetir.

-te voy a matar- le aprieta el cuello con fuerza al mismo tiempo en el que le clavaba una mirada entre seria, asesina, macabra y cabreada que fácilmente asustaría a cualquiera.

-puagg, coff, coff, coff, ahhgg- tose rukia nieves escupiendo el cacho de la venenosa manzana

-¡¡¡está viva!!!- grita yachiru tipo Frankenstein.

-increíble, de verdad funciono- dice asombrado hitsugaya.

-esa manzana sabia horrible- limpiándose la lengua mientras los demás la veían anonadados-….mmm… y ¿Qué me paso? ¿Me perdí de algo?- mirando para todos lados.

-y así después de que la princesa enana despertó de su largo retardo de un mes, todos los enanos le explicaron lo que había pasado, byakuya finalmente soltó a ichigo después de amenazarlo de muerte múltiples veces, una vez sintiéndose seguro, tomo a rukia nieves por la cintura y ambos cabalgaron por el horizonte mientras los enanos los perseguían furiosos y rukia nieves como toda una dama agradecida comenzó a arrogarle patadas y puñetazos a su salvador para bajarse. Al final todos llegaron a un acuerdo, después de unos meses de pleitos y mas pleitos rukia nieves se dio cuenta de que aunque el príncipe era un idiota sin remedio, tenía un lado tierno y protector irresistible. En tanto el príncipe ichigo descubrió también de que haciendo a un lado los gritos y golpes era una persona educada y dulce, quedando irremediablemente enamorado de aquella hermosa damita. Dos meses después se organizo una pachanga que duro 19 días con sus noches para festejar su boda y su amor, del que nacieron 10 hijos y 10 hijas, unos lindos pequeños peli negro y peli naranjas, los enanos se hicieron millonarios al exportar sus diamantes a todos los reinos, se compraron una casa colosal y contrataron a muchísimo personal para que se encargara de toda la limpieza.

Por su parte la reina estuvo hospitalizada 7 semanas después de ser encontrada por la brigada de rescate que mando el fiel espejo ulquiorra. Una vez que sanaron sus heridas recibió una demanda de intento de asesinato con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja de la princesa rukia nieves y el rey byakuya firmado por la primera susodicha, una vez abierto el caso se le descubrió manejos clandestinos, lavado de dinero y tráficos ilícitos que le aumentaron aun más la sentencia. Como el reino se quedo sin gobernante de nueva cuenta el espejo ulquiorra-kun tomo las riendas y le trajo poder, prosperidad y riquezas al pueblo, mas de las que nunca habían tenido desde la llegada de la avara y vanidosa reina, re contrataron a todos los sirvientes y en este momento está en proceso legal para sacar a la ex gobernante de las mazmorras, y todos vivieron felices por siempre, bla, bla, bla, fin- cierra el libro y lo arroja en algún punto indefinido de la habitación antes de emitir un largo y perezoso bostezo- ya se termino rukia, a dormir, ¿ahora sigues creyendo que no se contar un cuento…? ¿Rukia?- alza un poco la cabeza hacia adelante y observa a la shinigami profundamente dormida sobre la alfombra, era realmente hermosa cuando estaba así, tan serena, casi indefensa, baja de su cama sin hacer ruido y la recoge con suma delicadeza para evitar despertarla. Una vez teniéndola en brazos abre el ropero como puede o le es posible y la coloca dentro para por ultimo taparla con su cobija estampada con dibujos de chappy y cierra la puerta corrediza.

Se sienta en su cama y mira su reloj…. 4 de la mañana… era una hora demasiado elevada de la noche y una sensación de cansancio lo a bordo de inmediato, recostó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, lo único buena de aquella noche, aparte de haber compartido tiempo con su querida enana, era que no importaba la hora, al fin y al cabo era sábado, por lo tanto mañana estarían ambos exonerados de la escuela... aunque se sacaron la misma, ya que a las 5: 44 AM sono el celular de rukia para avisar el ataque de un hollow en el parque.

**(dios, que historia tan mas larga, o por lo menos así me pareció a mí. me encanta, simple y sencillamente me encanta posponer los fics atrasados para subir nuevos (chorradas en su mayoría), acepto sugerencias para el próximo cuento, parejas hetero porfa, aunque lo más probable es que sucumba ante las tentaciones de un ulquihime, me engatusa, me encanta, me mola y me flipa esta pareja, se me ha metido por los ojos y ante algo tan lindo como eso solo me queda dejarme llevar y seguir escribiendo. bueno ya, mucha locura, estoy alargandolo demasiado y no los quiero cansar tanto (ya de por si…) gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí, son tan lindos, si no les molesta dejan reviews, para decirme lo que sea, soy de miente abierta, (ni yo me creo mis mentiras) no me voy a enojar, de verdad (mejor me cayo antes de que mate a alguien con la longitud de mi nariz) gracias de nuevo, y ahora voy ha hacer lo que debí de haber hecho hace tanto, voy a… actualizar mis historias, ya se los debo, adiós (esta si es la buena). Sayo, cuídense mucho.**


	2. Matsumoto en el pais de las maravillas

**¡Woow, no me la creo, 23 reviews! Debo de ser muy buena escribiendo XD. Este es el segundo cuento, mas no un ichiruki, para tener más variedad de parejas y porque dije que no se podía dos seguidas, para ser concreta va ha ser un ichiruki, otra pareja y así hasta que se hagan un montón. **

**Dije que iba a aceptar sugerencias mis queridos y kawaiis lectores, toda sugerencia será tomada en cuenta porque al cliente lo que pida (excepto yaoi, no me lo pidan por favor, eso no se me da nada de nada) . El cuento de hoy será Matsumoto en el país de las maravillas y va ser un Rangiku x gin... o algo asi, haber que sale de tanto viaje, no fume nada ni utilice alucinógenos, drogas o LSD, así va la historia.**

**Siguiente cuento ichiruki.**

**También me base en Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Disney.**

**Derechos reservados para tite kubo y Lewis Carroll.**

**Antología de cuentos para niños y no tan niños**

**Segundo cuento**

**Ginran**

***Matsumoto en el país de las maravillas***

Viernes en la tarde, que día tan hermoso y espectacular en la sociedad de almas, para descansar y despabilarse, olvidar problemas y conseguir la mejor borrachera de la semana.

(En el bar de la SS)

-Y te digo Kiraa, en pequeñin de mi taicho me dijo – tomando una postura de regaño e intentando hacer una mala imitación de la voz de hitsugaya- ¡Matsumoto… no vas a irte a ningún lado si no haces en papeleo que tienes pendiente desde hace 6 meses…ahhh!- pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre la mesa pesadamente mientras ríe.

-yy..y ¿Qué paso después?- pregunta el rubio teniente con la cara roja de todo el alcohol que lo había hecho beber la shinigami.

-¡¿acaso no me vez aquí?! Jajaja- se ríe de nuevo mientras le da un largo trago a la botella de sake hasta terminar todo su contenido- ¡maldicioon! se me acabo… de nuevo…-sacudiendo la boca abajo para sacarle las últimas gotas- ¡¡¡hap, mesero, masheeero, otra botella para mí y para mi amigo - grita alegremente agitando el pequeño bote.

-no Rangiku-san… no puedo beber mas….estoy viendo triple y todo se mueve mucho….¡¡¡PAASSS!!!- se cae de la silla y se queda dormido el piso.

-no aguantas nada…- se trata de parar con cierta dificultad por el mareo y camina recargada de la barra hacia el sujeto que servía los tragos- ¿Dónde está el sake que te pedí?- buscándolo con la vista.

-eee, mis más sinceras disculpas teniente Matsumoto-san, pero se nos acaba de terminar todas las reservas, nos llegan hasta mañana- haciéndose para atrás con temor al ver la cara de la teniente.

-¡¡¡ ¿Y QUIEN SE ATREVIO A TERNINARSELO? !!!- golpea la barra con el puño asustando mas al cantinero, el cual señala con mano temblorosa una mesa al fondo.

-¡¡¡sírveme más Nanao-chan!!!, y tu también toma un poco- ofreciéndole en el pequeño plato plano.

-yo no bebo, beber aturde los sentidos y hace mas idiotas a las personas, en lugar de embriagarse en este lugar de mala muerte debería de asumir su cargo de capitán y ocuparse de sus tareas respectivas- le regaña su teniente mientras abrasa mas su libreta como si se la fueran a robar en cualquier momento.

-para eso te tengo a ti Nanao-chan, ademas eso no es divertido, deberías de relajarte un poco- le pasa una mano por el hombro- vamos solo pruébalo- esta vez le ofrece la botella entera.

-¡¡que no!!- le da un libretazo en la cabeza para soltarse- acabe de beber lo más rápido posible para podernos ir de este nauseabundo establecimiento- marca su distancia y acomoda sus gafas.

-¡¡¡¡Nanao-chan!!!! Eres tan guapa cuando te enojas- exclama tomándola otra vez del hombro.

-¡todos los viernes es lo mismo!-lo vuelve a regañar enojada mientras Matsumoto lo veía todo desde la barra.

-ahhh, es el capitán Shunsui, entonces no hay problema, es una de las pocas personas que ha podido beber su peso en sake, alguien de verdad admirable, ya me voy… cárguelo todo a la cuenta de mi taicho- se dirige tambaleantemente a la puerta y trata de adivinar cuál de las 5 puertas era la verdadera, al final después de echarlo al azar se decidió por la numero 3 y la empuja recargando todo su peso, yéndose irremediablemente al suelo, por suerte alcanza a apoyarse en la pared, da una vuelta y cae sentada, el suelo le parecía mas tembloroso que la gelatina esa noche.

Se levanta a gatas y sigue caminando mientras entona una alegre canción, había bebido demasiado, pero no lo suficiente a su parecer, de no ser porque se termino todo hubiera roto su actual record. Estaba contando los azulejos de piso cuando le pareció ver algo, no sabía si eran su imaginación o una ilusión provocada por haberse tomado hasta el perfume, pero tenía la forma de un conejo….¿o era persona? Vestido elegantemente de traje, reloj de bolcillo, unas peculiares orejas blancas y largas que contrastaban con su albino pelo, su estatura era baja, como si se hubiera partido a la mitad, casi la misma que su capitan... pero no era el, tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcada en el rostro y ojos cerrados que más que darle la apariencia de un conejo tiraba a zorro…¿como ichimaru?.

-¿pero qué..?- se talla los ojos y todavía estaba ahí parado, enfrente de ella -¿¡gin!?- sin podérselo creer.

-¡ya se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir!- dice abrumado mirando su fino reloj, corre a lo largo del pasillo y abre una puerta.

-ichimaru, espera- se levanta como puede y lo persigue- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Abandonaste al $%&# de aizen? Te estoy hablando, ve acá- le exige.

-no puedo Ran-chan, ya son más de las tres- mostrándole la hora.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? ¿A dónde vas….?- estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando se le cierra la puerta en frente de sus narices, la vuelve a abrir a la fuerza y al dar un paso adelante se da cuenta de que bajo su pie no había piso, el vértigo la comenzó a abordar, quiso retroceder pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en esa profundidad que parecía absorbente.

La caída no fue tan mala, sintió como si flotara en el aire, despacio y con gracia, al fijarse a su alrededor pudo notar como había lámparas, muebles, cuadros, sillas, espejos, entre otras cosas, pero no caían con ella, si no que se mantenían estáticas en el aire.

-¡¡guau!! Juro que nunca vuelvo a beber tanto…- toca el piso con la suela de sus zapatos y se da cuenta de que en lugar de hakama de shinigami trae un vestido y un moño en la cabeza muy mono que de cierta forma le daban una apariencia infantil-¿Qué diablos?- estira la tela- ni me di cuentan cuando me lo puse, esto va de mal en peor…- corre como si nada por un estrecho asimétrico, caminaba de forma natural como si todo el sake ya se le hubiera bajado, posa sus ojos enfrente y ve como el conejo-gin abre otra puerta más pequeña y entra dejándola atrás por segunda vez.

-no te vas a escapar tan fácil de mi- la abre y había otra más pequeña, abre esa y aparece otra, y asi sucesivamente mientras se va metiendo mas y mas, hasta llegar a una cortina roja, la recorrió para los lados y al girar la perilla de la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era una puerta común, sino una que tenía cara y lo que giraba era su nariz.

-hey mas cuidado, que no la tengo de adorno- se queja la puerta y Rangiku no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse.

-hay, lo siento- quita la mano como si estuviera caliente- una puerta que habla….y pensé que lo había visto todo- se aleja un poco y le pide permiso para entrar.

-¿bromeas? Eres enorme, pero se puede solucionar, ¿ves ese frasco sobre la mesa?- lo señala con una mirada.

-si- lo coge entre sus manos y ve una pequeña nota adjunta que tenia escrito "bébeme" -¿es sake?- dándole vueltas con los dedos.

-no, es solo una pócima que te hará pequeña pero recuerda que solo tienes que tomar una pequeña porción para…-

-pero que sake tan malo, ni siquiera tenía alcohol- tira la botella vacía.

-¡¡te la has tomado toda!!- menciona asombrado.

-si… ¿tiene algo de malo…?- estaba en eso de preguntar cuando se encoge, y se encoge, se hace diminuta, lo suficientemente pequeñita como para caber por la puerta –bueno, por lo menos ya puedo entrar- gira de nuevo la perilla pero no abre.

-me temo que eso es imposible sin la llave… ¿a poco no la recogiste de la mesa?- señala con la vista la llave vista a través de la mesa de cristal- estoy bien trabado, tendrás que subir de nuevo a la mesa y….- desenfunda a Haineko- a…aunque tratándose de alguien tan guapa como tu…- mirando con pavor como se acercaba mas la afilada Zampakutoh- pu…puedes pasar- se abre sola y le da paso a la joven mujer.

-ya vez como hablando se entiende la gente- la vuelve a enfundar y sale corriendo siguiéndole la pista al conejo-zorro-ichimaru- ya te vi, para gin, me está cabreando esto…- corre de forma cansada, pero parecia como si no avanzara nada.

-no puedo, ya te dije que voy tarde- distorsiona mas su sonrisa y acelera a un poco más.

-mmm, te juro que si te atrapo no te la vas a acabar- siguiendo su marcha nota que a su alrededor todo se encontraba descomunalmente grande, pero esto no la desanimo y comenzó a atravesar una pradera de flores para acortar camino- ¡a quien quiero engañar!, con este tamaño nunca lograre alcanzarlo, se detiene después de un rato sin saber siquiera lo que le faltaba para salir- pero que cosas tan mas extrañas…- mira todo su alrededor.

-pero Rangiku, aquí todo esto es normal- escucha una voz y voltea en dirección a las flores.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- se da una vuelta rápida poniéndose a la defensiva.

-aquí arriba- le dice una voz dulce y queda- hola Rangiku-san- saluda una vez que la mira.

-¡¡¿momo-chan?!!!- tuerce su cara en un gesto sorprendido- ¿eres una flor o algo parecido….?- acercándose un poco para mirarla con curiosidad.

- soy una margarita…- enseñándole sus pétalos- que vestido tan lindo traes puesto- dice sin poder evitar alagar el hermoso vestido azul pastel que llevaba puesto.

-hay, gracias momo, te diria donde lo compre, pero ni yo se de donde es, cuando me di cuenta ya lo traia pues...-

-al parecer se te volvieron a pasar las copas Matsumoto- sale una lila con lentes, libreta y expresión seria.

-¡¡Nanao!!, pero que sorpresa, tu también estas aquí, y Unohana taicho…- señala a una elegante y tranquila rosa- ¡¡¡e Isane!!!- ahora apunta a un nardo blanco- ¿nemu también está aquí? - mira a la teniente vestida de azucena….-qué raro, se me hace extraño verte sola… ya sabes sin mayuri-taicho…- se detiene para esperar a que alguien explicara.

-lo que pasa Rangiku-san es que la asociación de mujeres shinigamis levantamos una orden de restricción en contra del capitán kurotsuchi por maltrato intrafamiliar- le explica hinamori.

-me alegro, ya era tiempo… oigan… ¿no han visto de casualidad pasar por aquí a un conejo blanco, vestido de traje y cara de zorro parecidísimo a ichimaru?- pidiendo informes.

-si, efectivamente, hace como 4 minutos estuvo a punto de pisarnos y destrozarnos, lo bueno es que solo nos rozo- dice calmada Unohana señalando con su hoja la pisada gigante.

-¡en ese caso lo tengo que alcanzar de inmediato! Momo-chan, Nanao, Unohana- taicho, Isane, nemu, me tengo que ir- se despide con una mano pero nemu la detiene.

-espera Rangiku-san, con ese tamaño nunca lo vas a alcanzar- hace que se pare.

-si había pensado en eso pero no sé cómo recuperar mi estatura normal- bajándolos hombros y subiendo un poco las manos.

-mayuri-sama te puede ayudar, seguro que se le ocurre algo…- señala con sus verdes hojas una nube de humo multicolores que parecía salir de algún punto perdido entre la maleza.

-¡¿mayuri- taicho?!...pues… no te lo tomas a mal nemu pero… nunca he hablado mucho con el porqué esta algo, ya sabes…-

-loco ¿verdad?- acaba la frase con algo de tristeza.

-pues si… pero no es tu culpa que las canicas siempre se le estén botando… pero si me da algo de miedo…- caminando en dirección contraria.

-no te preocupes Matsumoto, mayuri aquí es una oruga y todo lo que hace es fumarse una pipa de agua que el mismo fabrico, tal vez lo encuentres tan drogado que actué normal- la tranquiliza Nanao mientras vuelve a acomodar sus gafas.

- bueno...En ese caso…¿qué puedo perder?, gracias por las indicaciones- se la media vuelta y camina en dirección a la fuente de humo.

-¡mándale saludos a mayuri-sama de mi parte!- escucha oír a lo lejos a nemu, ella solamente asienta con la cabeza y sigue su curso.

-¿Qué quieres?- aun ni llegaba y ya se había dando cuenta de su presencia.

-pues…coff, coff, coff- iba a hablar y se le mete todo el humo a los pulmones- coff, COFF, ahhh ¿Cómo puede respirar en un lugar así?- se tapa la nariz con una de las mangas de su vestido.

-no me has contestaste ¿QUÉ QUIERES?, estoy muy ocupado y tengo muchas que hacer- subiéndole más el nivel a la pipa.

-¿Cuál trabajo? Solamente estas fumando, pero no vine a discutir… quiero que me ayude a recuperar un tamaño normal-

-¿tamaño normal? Tu ya tienes un tamaño normal estúpida- da una gran bocanada a la pipa y le arroja el humo a la cara.

-coff, coff, ya deje de fumar, quiero estar al tamaño de una persona no de una oruga o unas flores…- se aparta un poco para respirar aire más fresco antes de que sus ojos le cambiaran de color.

-haberlo dicho antes, haya en aquella esquina tengo un hongo genéticamente alterado, un lado te hará mas grande y el otro más pequeña ¿puedes entender eso?- dándole la espalda y formando figuras como probetas, jeringas, bisturíes, entre otros muchos instrumentos científicos que no les quiso hallar forma.

- está bien, gracias… supongo- mira con desconfianza al enorme hongo y al arrancarle un pedazo observo que por dentro tenía un color verde fosforescente luminoso- ¿seguro que esto se come?- dudando seriamente de siquiera probarlo.

-¡por supuesto! Es imposible que un genio como yo se pueda equivocar, simplemente imposible- la mira feo por siquiera atreverse de dudar de su creación.

-ya, le creo- se lo iba a comer pero recuerda la petición de la shinigami- ahh, antes de irme déjeme decirle que nemu-chan le manda saludos- tratando de hacer memoria que pedazo la hacía más grande.

-esa imbécil malagradecida, no sé ni como algo salido de mi puede ser tan inútil y patético…-se cabrea y por primera vez desde la llegada de la chica dejo de fumar para finalizar con unas palabras que serian debidamente censuradas por cualquiera, pero Matsumoto desde hace mucho había dejado de ponerle atencion y estaba con el dilema de los hongos.

-vamos a ver cómo me va con este- le da un mordisco al derecho y comienza a crecer precipitadamente hasta sobre pasar la altura de un gran árbol que hace unos segundos le hubiera parecido infinito-mmm me pase…- y le una mordida pequeña al de la mano izquierda volviéndose a hacer pequeñita, exactamente con el mismo tamaño inicial- debo de saber calcularle mejor- toma el primer pedazo, lo sopesa y lo lame levemente, después de esto y casi enseguida recupera su tamaño normal.

-perfecto, guardo esto por si lo vuelvo a ocupar alguna vez- mete los dos pequeños pedazos de hongo a su delantal y mira el suelo para seguir las huellas que había dejado ichimaru hasta estar de nuevo a un lado de las florescas shinigamis.

-¡Rangiku-san, eres muy grande!- menciona sorprendida hinamori al verla.

- no momo, lo que pasa es que ustedes estas muy chiquitas…- rectifica la rubia.

-Matsumoto-san ¿mayuri-sama te dijo algo?- pregunta interesada por su padre la azucena.

-ehhh, si le di tus saludos y me contesto que…- se puso nerviosa, no sabía ni que contestarle- pues… menciono muchas cosas de las cuales la mayoría no recuerdo…- mira como se le empieza a quitar la emoción como si ya lo estuviera adivinando- pero lo que si alcance a escuchar era que esperaba que quitaran la demanda y que está muy orgulloso de ti como capitán y padre- miente descaradamente pero era una mentira buena.

-¿mayuri-sama te dijo eso?- la mira con brillo en los ojos pero al mismo tiempo dudosa.

-claro, si, me consta, yo misma lo escuche…- le da unas cuantas esperanzas mas a nemu para después pararse y salir corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de nuevo, sigue un sendero largo por toda la pradera, pero se ve forzada a detenerse por los letreros de dirección, había en un gran árbol un montos de señalamientos sobrepuestos, algunos volteados de cabeza y opuestos a lo que otros decían, total que ya no sabía ni a donde irse- ¿por cuál de todos me iré… -da una vuelta al árbol para buscar alguna pista pero ni siquiera conocía el lugar, estaba en eso de ver y desesperarse cuando escucha una gatuna voz proveniente del árbol encima de su cabeza.

-es mi imaginación o… ¿no sabes por dónde irte? Te veo bastante perdida Rangiku…- le habla un gato negro que daba la impresión de haberla estado observando desde hace mucho rato.

-AHHH- se voltea de repente-¿yoruichi? Pero que sustos pegas, Que sorpresa verte por aquí, necesito indicaciones, me perdí y estoy siguiendo a gin ¿no lo has visto?- mirando la rama en la que estaba recarga la felina.

-pues sí, hace un ratote que lo vi pasar… se miraba con mucha prisa… pero antes de indicarte el camino ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- retuerce su cola y la pasa por su cara mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- ¿Cuál?- pone atencion para escucharla claramente.

-¿Por qué lo estas siguiendo chica? Si el te quisiera de verdad hubiera rechazado la propuesta de aizen y por nada del mundo te dejaría sola sufriendo…como lo hizo hace no mucho…- termina de hablar y la mira con la cabeza agachada, se podía sentir la incomodidad de la pregunta, algo malo de ella era que a veces era demasiado directa.

-¡¡¡por eso mismo!!!- contesta sobresaltada después de un rato de silencio espantando un poco a la diosa de la velocidad, la cual no se esperaba esa reacción – tengo cuentas pendientes con él, quiero que me diga porque me dejo, que es lo que fue más importante que yo… no sin antes darle una buena paliza a ese maldito mentiroso- se truena los nudillos de las manos después de pronunciar lo último.

-perfecto, eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar- le aplaude yoruichi- muy bien Matsu, genial-

-ahora... ¿por dónde se fue?- pregunta impaciente.

-¿y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Solamente soy una ex capitana shinigami en el cuerpo de un gato, no puedo tener la respuesta de todo-

-¿pero yoruichi…? Tú me dijiste que…-

-digo muchas cosas… aunque si de verdad quieres saber… tengo un amigo que sabe eso, es algo excéntrico pero no es malo…-

-¿Quién es?-

-es urahara, el sombrerero loco, pero no te dejes engañar por el nombre… el no trae sombrero… es un gorro- aclara la gata.

-¿y lo de loco?-

-pues eso solo un poco, a mi me parece una persona normal… pero ve con cuidado, saca cada invento…- le advierte yoruichi.

-mmm… no sé ni de que me preocupo, acabo de venir de con mayuri, gracias por la información- y sigue el sendero que le señalo la oscura gata, el camino parecía relativamente normal… estaba en eso de caminar cuando vio a lo lejos una casa peculiar rodeada de unos muros de arbustos tipo laberinto con un enorme jardín, la vivienda, más que eso parecía una tienda, se acerco un poco mas y escucho una alegre canción entonada a dueto, no pudo resistir la curiosidad toco levemente la pequeña puerta de madera blanca para anunciarse, pero no la escucharon de tanto ruido, por fin decidió entrar, había una larga mesas servida para muchos invitados aunque hay solamente se encontraban dos personas bebiendo te.

-hola, estaba la puerta abierta y como nadie me contesto cuando toque …-

-¡¡¡Matsumoto-san!!!, ¡que sorpresa!- la recibe alegre Kisuke sin pararse a saludar.

-je, hola…¡¡ukitake-taicho!! ¿Qué hace aquí?- se sorprende al verlo sirviéndose calmadamente te.

-¡teniente Matsumoto! Hola… ¿también vino a tomar te?- saca una taza y le comienza a servir el agua caliente a ella también.

- vine de parte de yoruichi-san- toma asiento y recibe la taza.

-¿de qué quieres tú te?, hay manzanilla, limón, infusión herbal, canela, tila, aquí tienen de todo- le pone los sobre enfrente para que escogiera.

-¿no tienen de sake?- buscándolo con la mano.

-no, ese no es te…- responde el sombrerero- pero igual tengo- saca una botella de su manga y una pequeña taza plana para servirlo.

-gracias… - le da un sorbo- ¡sabe muy bueno! - repite la acción dos veces más- como les iba diciendo… vine aquí para preguntarles…-

-¡¡¡dices que yoruichi me recomendó!!!- interrumpe escandaloso- ella es muy linda…-

-sí, pero trae su gigai de gato…-

-¡no importa, bien dicen que lo de adentro es lo que importa y sea como sea ella es preciosa!- saca su abanico y le echa aire a su te para enfriarlo más pronto.

-pues eso si que no te lo discuto - toma más y se termina la botella- pero les decía, ichimaru… no sé donde esta…- ukitake le entrega otro bote- lo he estado persiguiendo como loca y todavía no lo he encontrado- se bebe todo el sake de un solo jalón, siempre que lo recordaba le daban más ganas de beber para ahogar las penas…-

(5 botellas después)

-y ese día se fue con todas mis ilusiones y mi amor- urahara le pasa otra caja de pañuelos y después de sirve su decima taza de té adulterado- ese maldito embustero, prefirió irse con el metrosexual de pacotilla de aizen y aquel ciego que se dedicaba a decir cada 5 minutos chorradas sobre la justicia y esas cosas que a nadie le importan, en lugar de quedarse conmigo, no me dijo nada, ni una carta, ni un mensaje en el cel. ¡N.A.D.A…!, pero saben que, el no se merece a alguien como yo, el día en el que lo vuelva a ver lo voy a dejar tan irreconocible que no va a tener motivos para sonreír- acomoda su cabeza encima de la mesa para recostarla un poco.

-pues creo que ese día no esta tan lejano, justo en este momento debería de estar aquí para recoger su nuevo reloj de acero inoxidable, anti ceros, versátil, incandescente, autónomo, exacto y aprueba de agua que me pidió- saca el artefacto que era muy parecido al que le había visto a gin anteriormente.

-¿enserio….?- levantando la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¡¡¡hey!!! Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?- entra muy quitado de la pena el conejo-zorro-shinigami- traidor y ex capitán sin percatarse de la presencia de la teniente -¿ya está listo mi reloj? Es que tengo un compromiso pendiente y… -

-¡¡TUU!!- lo señala con el dedo y le impide continuar- mentiroso idiota- se levanta haciendo a un lado las copas que traía de mas… nuevamente- ¡quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!- exige violentamente mientras trata de buscar con la mano a Haineko.

-¡RAN-CHAN!- por un momento se le olvida sonreír- no sabía que estabas aquí…en este lugar precisamente- retrocediendo unos pasos- me quedaría a charlar como en los viejos tiempos y explicarte porque me fui sin decirte nada de nada pero ya vez como está el mundo tan apurado, todos preocupándose de la hora… y hablando de horas, ya se me hizo tarde- sale corriendo del jardín tropezándose con cada cosa que se le pusiera delante por voltear a ver Matsumoto, la cual le estaba pisando los talones.

-¡¡oye!! ¿No vas a querer el reloj…?- lo llama pero nadie le contesta- lo bueno es que pago por adelantado- lo guarda en su gorro y sigue con su fiesta de té.

(Corriendo por algún sendero del bosque, no muy lejos de ahí)

-detente…ichimaru… alto… pufff- se recarga un rato en un árbol- creo que tanto alcohol me está haciendo perder condición- se quita el sudor de la frente y da un suspiro cansado- pero que rápido corre, se nota que esto de huir se le da muy bien- pasan por un túnel y al salir lo primero que se ve es un gran castillo amarinegro (no sé si exista esa palabra), con un jardín colosal y unas paredes de arbusto, tipo laberinto como el de urahara, pero en ese si se podía perder cualquier persona, estaba a unos metros de alcanzar a gin cuando se le atraviesa en su camino un teniente, inoportuno e irritante, la toma de un brazo y la jala para adentro de uno de los muros.

-¡¡TU ME TIENES QUE AYUDAR!!!- agitándola por los brazos.

-¡¡suéltame!! y no me digas "tu", me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto Omaeda, así que no seas estúpido y quítame las manos de encima- repele enojada al patético teniente- ¡¡espero que tengas una excusa muy buena para haberme jalado nada mas así, estaba a punto de atrapar a ichimaru y tu..-

-¡¡¡pero por supuesto que la tengo!!!- la interrumpe con voz de alardeo- la reina capitana de aguijones soi fong me encomendó la tarea de pintar de amarillo y negro todas las rosas blancas del castillo para este día…-

-pues…- voltea en dirección a los arbustos- yo las veo a todas blancas…-

-pues claro idiota ese es el problema…- abre una bolsa de galletas del tamaño de un plato y se las engulle enfrente de su cara- espero que no quieras porque no te voy a dar…- se hurga la nariz para vez si encontraba algo, saca el dedo y sigue comiendo como si nada.

-¿hace cuanto que te encargo hacer eso?- fija su vista en los botes y los ve con una capa gruesa de polvo.

-8, 10 meses, que se yo… no me dio tiempo de hacer nada- tira la bolsa y abre otra.

-¿10 meses?¿Y aun así no hiciste nada?, cielos, hasta yo trabajo más que tu, y eso que nunca en mi vida he terminado de hacer un papeleo… yo me largo de aquí- da la media vuelta y abre con las manos un poco el arbusto para salirse.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!- la detiene de un pierna- no te vayas, primero pinta las rosas….-

-¡¡¡¿yo?!!!- se voltea sacada de casillas.

-sí, o que ¿piensas que alguien como yo va a hacer el trabajo como un patético palurdo?, prefiero quedarme a tragar todo el día que mover un solo dedo- termina de hablar y se sienta a lamer las envolturas, después de escuchar eso, a Rangiku se le izo la cara roja de coraje y los ojos de fuego.

-ESCUCHAME GORDO ESTUPIDO, Y ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN, YO NO SOY NI TU SIRVIENTA, NI TU CHACHA, ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE TE PASE, ¿POR QUÉ SABES QUE? LO VAS A TENER MUY BIEN MERECIDO, ASI QUE SUELTAME, YO TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER QUE PLATICAR ¡¡¡¡CON UN INBECIL FLOJO COMO TUUU!!!- termina de hablar cabreada y respirando fuerte para bajar la ira.

-¿entonces eso quiere decir que si o que no?- pregunta estúpidamente, la shinigami iba a gritar de nuevo, lo hubiera hecho, eso era seguro, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de unas trompetas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- volteando para todos lados.

- ¡¡¡LA REINA!!!- grita espantado como si hubiera visto al diablo, se tira al piso y se cubre con una rama que se había encontrado en el suelo, la cual no le cubría ni una centésima parte de su cuerpo, volviendo más patético y grotesco de lo que ya era.

-¿soi fong-taicho?- venia una gran caravana de súbditos seguidos por una escolta, todo se veía normal si descontabas el hecho de que los que marchaban eran naipes gigantes pintados con el color oficial del reino (amarillo con negro como las abejas). Cuando están casi delante de ella se detienen y se forman, en ese instante llega detrás de ella ichimaru tocando la trompeta.

-¡gin! Ahora si me las vas a contestar todas- se iba a acercar a el pero se detiene cuando lo escucha hablar.

-¡¡¡con ustedes su alteza imperial!!!, ¡¡¡su alteza serenísima!!!, ¡¡¡su real majestad la reina capitana de aguijones soi fong!!!- todos los naipes le aplauden cuando baja de la carrosa malhumoradamente.- ahh, y el rey Hisagi- se escucha el estruendo de todas las chicas naipes al verlo descender también.

-cuanto le pagaron a este…- murmura confundida al ver todo ese espectáculo.

-cariño… ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar?- le da la mano.

-no, yo puedo sola, este vestido es demasiado estorboso, maldita sea…. Ahhh….- ¡¡¡PASSS!!!!- azota de cara en el camino de piedra y el ambiente se tensa de inmediato, nadie se atreve a reírse o respirar, excepto Omaeda, que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para aguantarse la tremenda risa que le provocaba ver a su capitana así.

-soi, levántate- las toma de los brazos el rey para ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo de pie.

-¿de qué te ríes grandísimo imbécil?- menciona despacio mientras levanta su cabeza, al oír eso el gordinflón se calla de inmediato y se vuelve a cubrir.

- de nada reina… lo que pasa es que me acorde de un chiste que no me sabia….- si hallar en donde meter la cabeza como los avestruces.

-las rosas están blancas…- mirando los rosales.

-es que no me dio tiempo…-

- ¡¿no te alcanzo el tiempo?! Te di casi un año, pero nunca me pones ni un poco de atencion a lo que te digo, eres desobligado, asqueroso, bocón y más estúpido que un burro-

-pero…pero tengo influencias…- dice mientras se lo llevaban arrastrando- y aparte… ¿en dónde vas a encontrar otro teniente?-

-esto es un sueño y yo soy la reina, así que aquí no existen las influencias y por lo de el teniente… pues… ese ya lo tengo…- mirando como se lo llevaban.

-¿y quién es ese tipo?- pregunta Hisagi entre sorprendido y celoso.

-pues tu ¿no es obvio?- sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido- no tienes capitán y yo hace como 20 segundos que no tengo un teniente… además estamos casado y no vamos a batallar con el trato… a menos claro que tu no quieras….-dándole vueltas al aro de una de sus colas.

-No…no, claro que no, no hay ningún problema… solamente fue la sorpresa- la toma de la mano y se le sonroja la cara.

-¡¡¡soi fong- taicho!!!- habla por primera vez Matsumoto y capta inéditamente la atencion de todos- ¡¡¡ y yo que pensaba que usted era una lesbiana amargada!!!- todos se quedan petrificados, mas aun que cuando se cayó de boca.

-¿les…lesbiana…?- dándole un tic en el ojo derecho- ¿yo...oo?-

-la reina odia que le digan así porque le recuerda a yoruichi…- le murmura al oído gin.

-pero…eso no es malo… ¿o sí?- olvidando por un instante las preguntas y todo.

-antes no lo era… pero desde que yoruichi se fue a vivir al bosque con urahara juro nunca volverle a perdonar que la abandonara por segunda vez sin decirle nada…-termina de hablar.

-yo no sabía eso…- abre la boca para intentar disculparse pero la capitana la interrumpe.

-yoruichi- sama…- habla como si estuviera recordando un trauma emocional.

-querida… te… ¿te encuentras bien?- sin saber si ponerle la mano en el hombro a no.

-no, no estoy bien, y no lo estaré ¡¡¡hasta que le corten la cabeza a esa!!!- habla en modo de orden y la señala con el dedo furibunda.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! Pero si soy yo taicho, Matsumoto-san… además no me puede mandar cortar la cabeza solo por eso…-

-¡¡pero claro que puedo!! Y en este preciso momento…-

-no, espere reina soi fong, estoy seguro de que Ran-chan no lo dijo a propósito, ella no lo sabía- interviene el conejo ichimaru.

-tú no te metas gin, que no me tienes tan contenta, primero te persigo como loca por todo este lugar y no te detuviste ninguna vez de tantas que te llame…-

-es que… traía prisa…- le dice no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

-no te creo nada, por tu culpa me metí en este problema, así que me vas a sacar con la cabeza puesta de este maldito lugar quieras o no-

-pero si eso era lo que trataba de hacer Ran-chan, pero me impediste continuar…-

-¿ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mi?- estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera razonaba lo que decía.

-A CALLAR LOS DOS- grita colérica la shinigami, cansada de ver la discusión- tu- apunta a Rangiku- te vas a la guillotina- y tu- recorre su dedo en dirección a ichimaru- estas despedido- sentencia duramente.

-pero usted no puede matarla, mírela bien, no está en sus cinco sentido- le agarra la cabeza con las manos- se nota a leguas que está completamente borracha-

-lo estaba que es diferente, pero ahora solamente veo doble, por si no lo sabías- desase el agarre y se tambalea un poco.

-ya me canse de ustedes, si tanto quieren estar juntos los puedo enviar a los dos a ejecutar…-

-SOI FONG- la llama fuerte Hisagi- esto ya se está pasando de la línea, no puedes matar a las personas nada más porque si…- reflexiona unos segundos- bueno, si puedes, pero no está bien, ¿por qué no resuelven esto de otra forma?- da alternativas mientras le pide con la mirada que se calmara.

-mmm… hace una mueca de enojo, casi rayando en puchero- está bien, una competencia parcial y justa, el que pique dos veces a su oponente en el mismo lugar gana- pone las reglas mientras cruza los brazos.

-¡tienes que estar bromeando!- se flipa Matsumoto-¿Por qué no mejor jugamos a ver quién puede convertir su espada en arena más rápido?- le contesta con lo mismo.

-alto las dos, ambas son demasiado desventajosas para el oponente, así que mejor resolvámoslo con un partido de criquet- propone ichimaru.

-¿y eso con que se come?- menciona confundida Matsumoto poniendo exactamente la misma cara de no saber nada de soi fong.

- es un juego que ninguna de las dos conoce, así que no hay ventaja para nadie-

-por mi está bien, confió plenamente en mis habilidades, si ganas te permitiré disculparte y si yo gano ruedan cabezas- truénalos dedos y las cartas se comienzan a acomodar haciéndose arco según las instrucciones de gin, 12 minutos después ya todo estaba preparado para la competencia y las dos se encontraban listas para comenzar.

Soi fon comenzó primero porque era la reina y esas cosas.

-se que tu puedes hacer, ¡buena suerte!- le anima su esposo mientras le entrega el bate.

-sí, gracias por el apoyo- lo toma y se dirige a la salida, le avienta una mirada asesina a la pelota, empuña fuertemente el bate y golpea la bola con tal fuerza que la eleva de inmediato y se pierde en el horizonte.

-heee... Reina soi fong… así no va el juego, no era competencia de distancia- le dice gin descalificándola- si Ran- chan se equivoca... que diga, se confunde también, haremos un concurso más sencillo y eficaz.

-es tu culpa por no explicarme bien, si llego a perder, rodara tu cabeza primero- y se va a sentar después de darle una amistosa amenaza de muerte a gin.

-pero que caracter...- dice por lo bajo- Es tu turno Ran-chan, si no la mandas a más de 15 kilómetros ganas- le ofrece el bate.

-no gracias, yo no ocupo eso, con Haineko bastara- la rechaza mientras desenfunda.

-¿estás segura?-

-segurísima- la toma tipo palo de golf, mueve la cadera, sube la cabeza, agita los brazos y al momento en que toca la pelota se hace polvo, la arena que se queda regada a los lados se junta y rodea la bola, la levanta y lentamente la pasea por cada una de las bases.

-¡¡¡eso no es legal, está haciendo trampa!!!- se levanta bruscamente la reina frunciendo el ceño.

- nunca se dijo nada acerca de prohibir el uso de Zampakutoh, usted pudo haber usado la suya si hubiera querido.

-¿y a mí para que me servía usarla? al diablo con esto, ¡¡¡que les corten las cabezas!!!- grita exasperada.

-espera soi, ¿y si mejor hacemos un juicio en lugar de desafío?, es más justo, tienes a muchos testigos, no puedes perder nada…-

-pues…- tratando de parecer calmada- un juicio no suena mal, como líder del cuerpo de ejecuciones se me daría bien, para que nadie diga que no lo intente…TODOS A LA CORTE- grita y los presentes correa hacia el palacio, una vez a dentro,con los testigos llamados y los abogados contratados el juicio inicia.

-orden en la corte- soi fong golpea con el mazo la mesa.

-Gin… ¿Por qué ella es la jueza?-le murmura desde su puesto la acusada- ¡¿y porque tu eras mi abogado?!- frunce levemente el ceño.

-una pregunta a la vez, la primera porque ella es la reina y se encarga de estas cosas, la segunda...pues… tu me dijiste que como por mi culpa te habías metido en este problema, es mi obligación sacarte de el-

-exactamente, pero quiero aprovechar que estas aquí para preguntarte algo antes de que te esfumes de nuevo…-se pone seria- ¿Por qué te fuiste con aizen y traicionaste a todos?, ¿Por qué me dejaste mas sola que un perro? ¿POR QUEE?- sacudiéndolo violentamente.

-Ran-chan, fueron muchas razones las que me obligaron, yo no quería dejarte a ti, ni a nadie, pero fui obligado principalmente por….-

-¡¡¡que comience el juicio, acallar todos!!!- vuelve a golpear con el mazo múltiples veces el estrado y todos guardan silencio.

-¿Cuál…?, ¡¡¡¿Cuál?!!!- exigiéndole terminar.

- se le acusa a esta mujer de decirme lesbiana, ¿correcto?- comienza soi fong.

-si pero…- se trata de defender pero no la deja terminar.

-en ese caso no hay nada que discutir, ¡¡culpable!!, llévenla a la guillotina- sentencia- fin del juicio-

-¿y los testigos? Ni siquiera paso ninguno- se queja.

- todos fueron testigos y lo escucharon perfecta y clarament…-trata de rectificar la sentencia pero es interrumpida.

-ya soi fong, tranquila, solo fueron palabras ¿no?- dice alguien del fondo, una voz muy familiar, que hizo que se le enchinara la piel.

-yo…yoruichi…sama…- abre los ojos de par en par al verla enfrente de ella sin ese traje de gato- ¡como es posible que te presentes asi nada mas!, ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! Te puedo perdonar una, pero no dos veces yoruichi-sama, dos no…- se le empezaron a escurrir las lagrimas.

-yo se lo que se siente ser abandonada…- le da unas palmadas en la espalda Rangiku que se había transportado a un lado de ella a una velocidad increíblemente rápida para darle consuelo y tal vez hacerla olvidar el enojo en contra de su persona.

-soi, pero no me fui, solamente me ausente una temporada… porque… mira para todos lados y ve al desubicado Hisagi- me entere que te habías casado y…- ahora se fija en urahara y observa el reloj que traía en las manos y que estaba a punto de darle a ichimaru conejo- te busque por todos lados el regalo ideal para ti- se lo quita de las manos al sombrerero y se lo enseña- ¿tienes un reloj?- le pregunta mientras se lo da.

-¿de verda te fuiste por eso?- secandose las lagrimas.

-por su puesto- le vuelve a ofreser el regalo- ¿tienes un reloj?- le repite la pregunta para retomar.

-si... pero ya no lo quiero- se lo arranca del cuello y va corriendo a abrazarla- perdóname por pensar tan mal de ti, por un segundo creí que te habías escapado de nuevo con el imbécil de urahara… sfff, sfff- saca un pañuelo y se suena la nariz mientras yoruichi le acomoda su obsequio en el cuello.

-je je je, pero que ideas tienes fong, como crees- rascándose con un dedo la cabeza por lo bien librada que había salido con eso del reloj, no es que le gustara mentir, nada de eso, pero era como una mentira piadosa- te perdono, pero deja de ser tan paranoica ¿vale?- le da unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza.

-¿acaso no era ese mi re..mmm?- le tapa la boca Rangiku para no arruinar el momento.

-¿entonces estoy libre verdad?- pregunta la shinigami tapándole todavía la boca al conejo.

-por supuesto, aquí no ha pasado nada, ¡¡¡fiesta para todos en la sala principal del castillo!!!, para celebrar el regreso de yoruichi-sama- anuncia la reina enérgicamente y todos en la sala dan un grito de alegría y aprobación.

-¡¡yap!! Me encantan las fiestas, ¡¡¡yo voy por el sake!!!- abre la puerta del fondo y sale contentísima.

-¡espera Ran-chan, cuidado con las escaleras!- grita pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Rangiku se encontraba casi pisando el aire, de ahí en adelante las escaleras se dispersaron después de escuchar esas palabras, dejando solamente un gran vacío. descendió y sentía como casi flotaba en vez de caer, como en un principio, observo también como todos sus recuerdos de ese lugar pasaban en frente de sus ojos sin orden ni sentido aparente, jugando con sus formas y movimientos. Después y sin darse cuenta sintió como la caída se hacía más vertiginosa y la gravedad la atraía mas, como si fuera de plomo, cuando quiso voltear a ver el suelo en el que iba a quedar estampada se sumergió en un una botella gigante de sake que se ladea y se rompe en mil pedazos.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!- grita y se levanta alterada y jadeante.

- Matsumoto, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- se levanta asombrado Toushiro.

-taicho… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? También lo invitaron a la fiesta- se vuelve a dejar caer en la cama con pesadez, más calmada.

-¿fiesta? ¡¿De qué fiesta me hablas?!, primero te vas sin hacer tu papeleo aunque te ordene estrictamente que no lo hicieras, te emborrachas casi al borde del coma etílico y te desmayas a mitad del pasillo casi matándome de la preocupación ¿te parece poco?- le reclama enojado.

- no pero… ¿Qué hago aquí…?- inspecciono a su alrededor…. Era una habitación blanca típica del cuarto escuadrón, tal vez su capitán si estuviera diciendo la verdad y se hubiera quedado dormida en alguna parte de la sociedad de almas, después de todo el nunca decía mentiras, pero eso solo quería significar que todo… ¿había sido un sueño…? No, imposible, parecía tan real… lo juraría, hubiera jurado que todo eso había sido real, lo haría si no estuviera tirada en la cama, todavía con los alcoholes encima, los ojos semi-abiertos por la incómoda luz cegante y el inicio de una resaca inolvidable.

-cuando te recuperes vas a terminar todo el papeleo restante y el de los próximos 3 meses y no habrá más sake para ti durante mucho tiempo hasta que aprendas a beber Matsumoto, te va a dar una cirrosis por tomarte todo lo que tenga alcohol y bla, bla, bla esto, bla, bla, bla aquello, bla, bla, bla ya estoy cansado de tus borracheras, bla, bla, bla ¿me estas poniendo atencion?- pregunta enojado al verla mirando al techo con la mirada embelesada, absorta en algún punto indefinido.

-¡¡¡¡Matsumoto!!!!- grita al sentirse ignorado haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

-sí, claro, claro taicho, lo que diga, me voy a mantener sobria los meses que sean necesarios- dice como soldado mirando a su capitán.

-eso espero-

-si, confié en mi taichito- le dirige una sonrisa mientras él la ve incrédulo, se pone de pie después de un rato y sale por la puerta para atender sus asuntos de capitán, sabía que no iba a cumplir, pero por lo menos ya estaba consciente y al final eso era lo que realmente importaba.

(dentro de la enfermería)

Matsumoto miro a la puerta para asegurarse de que se hubiera ido su capitán, una vez segura busco casi de forma inmediata una botella de sake en su hakama, pero no encontró nada, tal vez se le había tirado o se había tomado la que siempre cargaba de reserva, estaba dispuesta a sacar la mano del bolsillo cuando sintió algo, sintió dos pedacitos blanditos y pequeños, los saco y al ponerlos en la palma de su mano no podía caber de la sorpresa… eran de color normal por fuera y verde fosforescente luminoso por dentro…increíble, alucinante, genial, no estaba tan loca después de todo, pero se había perdido de una genial fiesta.

**(Y finito con el segundo cuento, de verdad no me metí nada para escribirlo, así estaba el cuento desde un principio. Me volvió a quedar largo… pero bueno, a mi me parece largo todo fic que sobrepase las 10 hojas y corto el que no llegue a dos, pero por ustedes escribo mas. **

**Tarde mucho en subirlo por asuntos personales, se murió mi maestra de sociología, fue mi cumpleaños, le hicieron una biopsia a mi jefa y la escuela me carga mucho la mano…pero no se preocupen, que pase lo que pase seguiré escribiendo por más que me tarde o me cueste… por ustedes.**

**Próximo cuento Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, ichiruki claro, tomando en cuenta las peticiones, la actualización tentativa es dentro de 15 a 20 días aproximadamente. **

**Acabo de leer el ultimo tomo del manga de bleach y espero de todo corazón que rukia no se quede viuda, aunque sé que no porque ichigo es el protagonista y prácticamente es mas inmortal que un cangrejo pero siempre queda el suspenso, cuídense todas y todos, pórtense mal y cuídense bien.**

**Pdta.: dejen review si les gusto, si no… pues también para saber, sayo a todos y que estén bien.**


	3. Ichigo, El principe rana

**Acabo de ver la película de la princesa y el sapo; lo admito, era pirata y tenía mala calidad de sonido… pero aun así llore en las dos veces consecutivas que la vi (¡¡¡¡****Evangeline!!!!, *sffff* perdón, todavía lo traigo) en fin, originalmente iba a ser el cuento de Ichigo y la lámpara maravillosa, pero quedaba muy, muy, pero muyyy larga (solo llegue a la mitad), así que al final me decidí adaptar algo un poco más corto, espero y no les moleste.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte…**

**Antología de cuentos para niños y no tan niños**

**Tercer cuento:**

**Ichiruki**

***Ichigo, el príncipe rana ***

-Ichigo ¿sabes?- deja caer su mochila al piso la shinigami.

-¿Qué pasa?- entra también el chico al cuarto.

-el cuento que me contaste hace dos días ¿lo recuerdas?- cae sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Qué con él? Estaba genial, ¿verdad?, me debería dedicar a eso- dice el peli naranja con mucho orgullo.

-no, no me gusto, me quede dormida antes de llegar al final- ese fue un golpe muy duro el ego del chico.

-eso ya no fue mi culpa, no lo digas como si tu pudieras contar algo mejor- le responde enojado, todavía se pone a desvelarse para que le saliera con aquel comentario tan ingrato.

-¡claro que puedo! ¡Y lo haría mil veces mejor que tú!- le aseguro de manera desafiante.

-ahh ¿enserio?- toma el libro de cuentos de Yuzu y se lo arroja- eso lo quiero ver-

-¿ahora lo quieres?… cielos, uno nada mas te hace una crítica constructiva y ya te lo tomas como un insulto, pero si eso es lo que deseas…- lo comienza a hojear para buscar el adecuado.

-…- Ichigo tomo una silla sin decir nada, una vez ya instalado se dedico a esperar.

-aquí esta uno… se llama Ichigo, el príncipe rana…- le da vuelta a la página.

-¿Rana?, eso no es justo, en el mío eras una princesa, ¡una princesa humana enana!- se queja muy indignado.

-¿Por qué no te callas y lo escuchas antes de hablar?- levanta el libro y lo amenaza con él.

-ya lo escuche, no me gusto, escoge otro…- casi le ordena mientras hace una señal con la mano para que le diera mas paginas.

-no, tu no me dejaste escogerlo a mí, además ni siquiera lo he leído…

-sí, pero el titulo me resulta insultante, además…-

-en un país muy lejano…- lo ignora y comienza de todas maneras- hace muchos, muchos años…

-¡espera!, no he terminado de hablar enana…- la intenta detener en vano.

-vivía una hermosa, radiante e infinitamente generosa princesa llamada Rukia, con su bellísimo cabello sedoso, su increíblemente deslumbrante sonrisa y sus ganas de ayudar al prójimo hacia que el sol resplandeciera cada mañana con solo asomar su preciosa cara por la ventana…- iba a seguir con su descripción, pero unas sonoras carcajadas la hicieron salir de su lectura.

-JAjaJAjaJA…- se regocijaba el shinigami sobre su asiento, arqueándose y moviéndose tanto que parecía que el cualquier momento caería al piso- ¿y tú me decías que fuera realista con las descripciones?, jaJAjaJA, ¡debió de haber sido alguien con tu mismo nombre seguramente…!- y un enorme libro de más de 400 páginas se impacto sobre su naranja cabeza.

-eso te pasa por burlarte- le dijo antes de que él pudiera siquiera quejarse- como te decía…- siguió con la narración a pesar del inmenso y creciente dolor del chico- ella era una autentica princesa de verdad…- se señalo con orgullo.

-¿desde cuándo pasamos al cuento de la princesa y el guisante?- y quito la cabeza rápidamente antes de que llegara el segundo golpe, ¿Por qué su desquiciado padre no le compraba a Yuzu libros de cuentos más delgados?

-vuelves a interrumpir y te lo desbarato en la cabeza- termino de hablar, frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y formo una mueca marcada de enojo, lo que le hizo suponer a Ichigo de que en verdad esa bajita shinigami hablaba en serio.

- está bien, pero no te salgas demasiado de la trama del cuento- cruzo los brazos y giro la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

-a la princesa Rukia le encantaban los blancos y sumamente esponjosos muñecos de conejos…- cuenta con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Cómo Chappy?- da un respiro largo y cansado el peli naranja chico.

-pues, ahora que lo mencionas…¡SI! Idénticos a Chappy…- y su cara se ilumina como estrella.

-hmmm… me reservare mis comentarios hasta el final…- menciona sin mucha emoción.

-sí, has eso…- sonríe levemente- como te decía, ella tenía una colección completa, cuartos y cuartos llenos de conejos chappys, pero sobre todos había uno que era su favorito… el cual se llamaba Chappy edición dorada…- ya no cabía en su emoción al imaginárselo en sus brazos.

- cualquier parecido al horrible conejo que vimos la otra vez en la estantería con el mismo nombre y el costo de una casa es mera coincidencia ¿no?- recuerda claramente ese día en la tienda cuando por poco y lo deja empeñado a el por obtener a ese muñeco absurdamente caro.

-oye, soñar no cuesta nada, además estaba a punto de cerrar el trato de no ser porque saliste huyendo del establecimiento, así que no repliques nada...

-¿y que mas sigue?- estaba más que dispuesto a entablar una pelea épica con la shinigami de ojos violetas, pero se contuvo y trato de sonar calmado, una riña solo alargaría mas la historia.

-ahhh…-busca con la mirada el párrafo- en que el muñeco favorito de la princesa Rukia era un Chappy edición dorada, tan suave como una nube y tan dorado como el oro…- abrazo el libro en plena descripción.

-no me digas…- el solamente le seguía la corriente.

-¡sí!, no te estoy exagerando…- al parecer no entendió muy bien el sarcasmo.

_-estuve a punto de ser vendido por un conejo- _más que el cuento que contaba su compañera de cuarto, esa idea era la que rondaba en su cabeza.

-en los días calurosos de verano, le gustaba sentarse cerca de un viejo pozo abandonado, en donde decían que se había ahogado un niño, pero la princesa no creía demasiado. Un desafortunado y trágico día, arrojo tan alto el muñeco que se salió de su control y aterrizo en el pozo antes de que pudiera siquiera estar cerca…- lo cuenta como su fuera el hecho más lamentable del mundo.

- ¿la princesa era campeona en lanzamiento de bala o qué demonios?- no puede evitar decir Ichigo.

-no interrumpas, que estoy inspirada…- lo detiene sin ponerle mucha atención al comentario- la hermosa y desamparada princesa se quedo llorando desconsolada, ya que el pozo era tan profundo que si arrojabas una moneda el eco llegaba a la superficie en una hora.

-¿acaso conectaba con el otro extremo del mundo?- una vez más el comentario fue pasado por alto.

-"¿porque todas las desgracias me pasan a mi?", lloraba desconsoladamente la princesa, ¡lo he perdido! Y era algo invaluable…-menciono con tristeza

-¿Cómo que invaluable? Hicieron 50, 000 de esos peluches horrorosos, están en todas las tiendas…- una enorme vena se le marca en el cuello.

-sí, pero tenía un enorme valor sentimental… y eso no se puede comprar- por lo menos esta vez sí le había hecho caso- como te decía, la princesa estaba en medio de una crisis emocional por no poder recuperar a su amado muñeco, cuando, de repente escucho una vocecita extraña de matón…- se deja de tanto drama y lo voltea a ver.

-ahí es donde entro yo, supongo…- arquea un poco la cabeza el pre- mencionado.

-así es…- responde la shinigami, sin demasiada emoción.

(Interpretación del cuento)

-¿Qué te pasa princesa enana?- le pregunta un grosero, fastidioso y extrañamente anaranjado sapo de charca- ¿Por qué lloras?- menciona solo para hacer platica- ¿descubriste que eres una moneda de oro más pobre que ayer?- se burla el fastidioso sapo, inflando la garganta y tragándose una mosca.

-mmm… Este cuento es peor de lo que me esperaba…- dice entre dientes Ichigo, tomando una libreta y un par de libros de su mochila.

(Volviendo al cuento)

La princesa Rukia miro a todas partes, pero no pudo ver a nadie, movió algunas rocas y busco detrás del árbol de al lado, pero no logro encontrar algo parecido a una persona.

-aquí abajo- al escuchar la voz nuevamente fijo su vista en el lago y logro descubrir a la irritante rana metida en la parte más lodosa y sucia de la orilla.

-ahhh, eres una rana… una rana que habla…- intentaba comprenderlo de una forma lógica, pero enseguida recordó que estaba dentro de un cuento- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada lamentándome…

-¿Por qué? -pregunto la extraña y desagradable rana naranja.

-pues no es que te importe en realidad, y tal vez yo no esté para contarte ni tú para enterarte pero… mi muñeco favorito se cayó al pozo y… era realmente muy especial para mí…- le cuenta sus penas a la viscosa creatura.

-¿todo este alboroto por un estúpido juguete?, por favor, hay personas que se están muriendo de hambre en todo el mundo a causa de las guerras y la pobreza, pero todo se detiene porque tu peluche se cayó al pozo…- exclamo el animal con sorna.

-eso me saco por andar hablando con sapos, si nada mas saliste a burlarte de mi, mejor vete metiendo de nuevo al lago…- le da la espalda y se acerca al pozo.

-no soy un sapo, soy una rana…- le reclama, pero ella ni siquiera se voltea- tienes un carácter horrible ¿te lo han dicho?- un silencio incomodo invade el lugar- es una verdadera lástima que me trates así, porque si quisiera podría sacarlo…-

-¿hablas enserio?-la princesa voltea rápidamente la cabeza, para sorpresa del animalito acuático.

-sí, sí podría, pero tendrías que darme algo a cambio

-eres un pequeño animalejo extorsionador…- al parecer la idea de negociar con una rana no le emocionaba para nada a la dulce chica de sangre real- bueno, tengo dinero, joyas, oro en barras, ¡vamos! Soy una princesa, eso es lo que me sobra… solo dime cuanto…

-yo no quiero dinero, ni joyas, mucho menos oro ¿Qué crees que haría una rana con eso?

-no lo sé, pero eso es lo que pide la mayoría de las personas…- lo miro por unos momentos, era tan pegajoso y su piel brillaba tanto- si no te parece lo que te ofrezco, dime que es lo que quieres entonces, no soy adivina…- quería cortar la plática he irse a su castillo, hablar con un sapo era demasiado extraño.

-invítame a cenar, en este pantano todo lo comestible está vivo- saca la lengua en sinónimo de asco- iría a comer de vez en cuando y me quedaría a dormir ahí, la vida en esta charca puede ser muy deprimente para una rana que habla ¿sabes?...

-no tenía ni idea…- lo mira con repulsión, las ranas no eran exactamente sus animales favoritos, pero después de mucho pensarlo y al recordar por un breve momento a su Chappy dorado termino aceptando con todo el dolor que te puede provocar cerrar un trato con una rana parlante.

Enseguida de estrecharle el dedo contra la pata, el diminuto animal de color vistoso se arrojo sin medir exactamente todo el esfuerzo que produciría subir, ni un punto todavía más importante, como le haría para hacerlo cargando un peluche que pesaba 50 veces más que el.

(Nueve horas de escalar una pared de ladrillos cargando un feo conejo mojado y lamoso sin que te diera un infarto o una hernia en el proceso después…)

-pri…princesa… como te llames… pufff…-apenas y podía respirar- me costó un esfuerzo sobre humano y casi pierdo una pata en el proceso pero aquí está tu conejo…- lo coloco en la orilla y se tiro exhausto sobre el…- cuando quieras nos podemos ir al castillo…- dijo la ingenua ranita, esperando la respuesta de la caprichosa princesa, la cual nunca llego y fue sustituida por los sonidos del bosque- ¿princesa enana?- abrió los ojos solamente para descubrir que no había ninguna señal de ella- ¡hija de toda su…!

(A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en el castillo real)

-¡ashuuu!- un fuerte estornudo hizo que toda la sopa se cayera de la cuchara de la pelinegra princesa.

-salud… de nuevo…- le dice el rey Byakuya, con una cara de pocos amigos en el rostro- ¿Qué te pasa? O estas enferma o alguien se está acordando demasiado de ti…-toma otra porción de comida con la cuchara y la degusta despacio.

-¿y cómo estuvo tu día?- intenta cambiar un poco de aires la princesa.

-normal, mande a algunas personas a la horca, ejecute a otras… queme la casa de algunos… ya sabes, nada fuera de lo común…- termina de hablar de forma seca- y el tuyo ¿Cómo fue? ¿Hiciste algún trato? ¿Algún trato con alguien de otra especie? …- levanta una ceja el serio rey.

-nada de eso, todo estuvo de lo más tranquilo…- en ningún momento le cruzo por la cabeza el encuentro con la singular ranita.

-Aquí viene la comidaaaa….- entra una rubia con el 95% de probabilidad de estar en estado de ebriedad, cargaba un charola y tenía una sonrisa alegre que hacia conjunto a su mirada perdida.

-podrías anunciarte siquiera antes de entrar…- se soba las sienes el nervioso gobernante.

-si podría, pero así como podría también no podría…- coloca la charola en medio de la mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas, justo a un lado del irritado joven líder.

-¿no te gustaría comer en otro lado que no fuera el comedor principal?, tal vez en la sala de empleados, en donde comen los empleados…- apenas y puede contener el enojo.

-no, aquí estoy más que a gusto, mirando de frente a la pequeña princesita Rukia-chan, ¡cada día te pones más bonita querida!- le dice con gusto y alegría- Yoruichi-san no vendrá tampoco a cenar hoy, se volvió a escapar con el jardinero Urahara, hubieran visto la cara de Soi fong cuando los vio saltar la cerca mientras sacaba las hojas de la alberca, fue algo definitivamente cómico- y se comenzó a desbaratar en carcajadas, a Rukia le parecía una persona de lo mas graciosa, pero a su hermano, por el contrario le resultaba sumamente irritante.

-Matsumoto… - trato de hablar en un tono normal- no crees que…- le iba a decir de la manera más sutil que se largara de una buena vez, pero ella tomo la iniciativa.

-sí, tienes toda la razón, aquí falta vino, tengo la garganta tan seca…- y se para de un brinco para ir directamente a la bodega del adinerado y fastidiado rey.

-ella es muy simpática… pero al parecer a ti no te agrada demasiado… - le dice por lo bajo Rukia una vez que la ve desaparecer por la puerta- no entiendo él porque le das privilegios a ella y a Yoruichi-san, ¿será que en fondo las consideras de tu familia?- menciona la linda princesa.

-claro que no, nada de eso, desde hace tiempo las hubiera sacado a patadas ante la menor provocación, pero no puedo porque ellas saben… cosas…- su expresión se vuelve sombría al mencionar la última palabra.

-ahhh… ¿y no quieres hablar de eso verdad?-como respuesta obtiene una mirada cansada y severa.

-bueno, ya entendí, nada de preguntas…-

-olvide decir…- entra Matsumoto corriendo con tres botellas de vino en cada mano- el platillo principal son ancas de rana en salsa de sake, mi especialidad…- dice orgullosa de sí misma.

-yo pedí específicamente codorniz…- ya estaba llegando a los límites de su tolerancia.

-lo sé, pero le ofrecí una copa a la cocinera momo… y ahora esta tirada en el suelo de la cocina… ¿no te molesta un pequeño cambio en el menú, verdad?

-no…- dice sin sonar demasiado convincente- pero desaparece de mi vista…

-claro, con estas botellas no alcanzan, además creo que sería bueno ir por momo-chan, el piso está demasiado sucio y frio…- estaba a punto de dar media vuelta he irse con su traje de sirvienta pero se le queda viendo un rato a Rukia- oye, en verdad se parece a Hisana-san…- la señala antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-¿Quién es hi…?-

-no preguntes, vamos a comer…- y se sirve un poco de la especialidad en su blanquísimo plato, lo observa por unos segundos, se levanta, lo tira por la ventana con todo y cubiertos para luego volver a sentarse- ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunta al verla mirando fijamente la charola llena de patitas de ranas.

-ya recordé lo que estaba olvidando…- una gota de sudor frio le recorre la cara al recordar su pacto con el anfibio, justo antes de que unos golpecitos se escucharan en la puerta.

-¿Quién viene a esta hora y con una lluvia tan fuerte afuera?- se pregunta Byakuya.

-¡yo abriré!- se levanta inmediatamente la culposa princesa.

-hay sirvientes para eso…- menciona de forma calmada, como si importara poco.

-te juro que tengo una buena escusa para esto…- abre he inmediatamente mira a la naranja rana mojada, llena de lodo y mugre, con una cara de ira difícil de describir- no era mi intención, te tardaste más de 5 horas en sacarla…- intenta justificarse.

-Tarde 9 horas en salir de ese pozo, en el cual creí un par de cientos de veces iba a morir, mas las tres horas y media que hice al recorrer todo el trayecto de aquí al castillo cargando esto…- le muestra su muñeco de Chappy o más bien lo que quedaba de él, mojado, enterregado, enlodado, descocido, decolorado y sin un ojo, era verdaderamente difícil de reconocer.

-no importa, ya ordene otra docena de muñecos iguales… al parecer solo tenía una aferracion pos perdida, pero todavía está en pie la cena…- trata de enmendar un poco la situación, se sentía culpable por esa pobrecita cosa rastrera.

-ya no creo que importe…- da la vuelta e intenta irse de un salto de no ser porque es detenido por un par de manos.

-¡eso sí que no!, primero tardas una eternidad en salir del pozo para que se me olvide que estas ahí, después te presentas con la lluvia haciendo un diluvio, cargando mi muñeco y haciendome sentir culpable, para que al final digas que siempre no y me dejes como una princesa que no tiene palabra, pues fíjate que no- se lo acerca tanto al rostro que casi y puede tocarle la nariz- vámonos adentro y no te atrevas a decir que no…- y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

-eres la princesa más loca del mundo, estas completamente chiflada…- es lo único que puede exclamar el desorientado anfibio.

-sí, y también se tocar el piano, di todo lo que quieras, pero yo voy a cumplir mi palabra real…- pasa el vestíbulo y va directamente al comedor.

-soy el príncipe Ichigo…- menciona la rana al recordar que nunca hubo una presentación apropiada.

-¿príncipe?, no sabía que en los anfibios había realeza, pero bueno, yo soy la princesa Rukia… eres más viscoso de lo que te vez…- interrumpe las presentaciones para decirle ese comentario.

-¿Qué haces con esa rana?- le pregunta Byakuya en cuanto la ve.

-le debo un favor, ¿recuerdas lo de tratos con alguien de diferente especie? Al parecer si tenía uno…- lo coloca sobre la mesa y le sirve un tazón de sopa.

-si dices que diste tu palabra…no puedo hacer nada, porque el honor de la familia estaría en juego… además puede que haga vomitar a Matsumoto… pero aun así no me agrada del todo, está sucia y no es propio que este en una mesa…

-¿en serio? Es una lástima que no se le pueda hacer nada…- y de un brinco cae dentro del plato tibio de sopa.

-¿no pudiste pactar con alguien más desagradable verdad Rukia?- los observa a ambos mientras bebe un vaso de agua.

-así que este es el rey… creo que algunas veces es mejor que te cuenten de alguien en lugar de conocerlo en persona… me imaginaba a alguien con más experiencia…- le responde la rana Ichigo.

-compórtate Ichigo, el es mi hermano Byakuya-nii sama…-trata de calmarle la boca a su peculiar invitado.

- Ichigo es un nombre muy estúpido para una rana naranja…- menciona el gobernante.

-Byakuya, un nombre de lo mas inapropiado para un intento de rey…- sigue comiendo sin inmutarse demasiado.

-cállate ya…- le advierte la chica.

-¡vamos! ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Ejecutar públicamente a una rana?, ¿encerrarme en una caja de cartón por el resto de mis días?...- el idiota príncipe Ichigo iba a seguir hablando y Byakuya estaba a punto de tomar en cuchillo en vez de la cuchara, de no ser por la interrupción de una alegre sirvienta.

-¡Ya volví!- entra triunfal, cargando mas botellas de las que serian físicamente posibles para una persona- ¡y al parecer tenemos invitados…!- se apresura a llegar a la mesa- siéntete libre de agarrar lo que quieras, que yo misma la cocine…-se señala ella sola con el dedo pulgar.

-ancas de rana...- las mira por un instante ichigo y despues se ve las patas- creo que por esta vez voy a comer pan.

-¿de verdad no pudieron conseguir a alguien más para hacer mi papel?- dice de repente el noble, ante la sorpresa de los presentes- no entiendo porque Yamamoto-taicho se tuvo que romper la cadera hace dos días, Aizen hubiera estado bien, tiene aires de rey de los cielos…-

-sí, pero si fuera el… ¿Quién lavaría la fosa séptica?- menciona Rangiku.

-además te queda muy bien el papel, eres elegante y perteneces a la nobleza…- lo anima Rukia.

-eres un cretino y ves inferiores a todos, te queda como anillo al dedo…-menciona ichigo-rana.

-eso no ayuda demasiado, pero tienes todo lo que se necesita nii-sama…

-no me convence nada de lo que dijeron pero sigamos con esta farsa…- se acomoda la corona, la cual se encontraba ligueramente ladeada- Tu…- lo apunta con el cuchillo para cortar el pan- si tocas a mi hermana te cortare las manos…- lo dice como si estuviera dándole los buenos días a alguien.

-aja… bueno… ¿Qué hay para beber?- pregunta el sediento príncipe animal, restando importancia a la amenaza.

-vino, vino y mas vino….- comienza a servirles a todos Rangiku.

-yo no tomo…- se levanta el rey de su silla, no sin antes amenazar un poco de muerte a su singular invitado.

-vamos, no seas aguafiestas, solo una copa...- lo detiene la rubia sirvienta.

-no- menciona de forma seca.

-un brindis por el aniversario de Hisana, sabes que cuando me pongo borracha suelto demaciado la lengua... ¿en verdad quieres estar dormido cuando eso pase?...

-esta bien, solo una copa...- y se volvio a sentar lleno de odio e incomformidad.

(5 botellas de alcohol después)

-y en cuanto lo vi con otra mujer a ese hijo de perra… lo arroje por la ventana del piso más alto de la torre más alta del maldito castillo, mi jefe, el pequeñito rey para el que trabajaba me dijo que si quería seguir trabajando ahí tenía que dejar de beber… y desde ese entonces trabajo aquí…- termina de contar como fue que perdió a su novio Ichimaru en un trágico "accidente".

-tu me dijiste que no te gustaba el sueldo...- nunca se habia dedicado a investigar su pasado por ser recomendada.

-no te preocupes, nadie levanto una demanda formal por el maldito... maldito...- intenta recordar el nombre de que maldecia- eshee...- atina a decir finalmente, tal vez luego se acordaria.

-se lo merecía…- dice Ichigo nadando en una copa enorme lleva de vino como si fuera una alberca.

-Es verdad…, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-y se toma otra copa Rukia en menos de 5 segundos.

(12 botellas después)

-oye… tu… ranita…- estaba toda colorada la pequeña princesa por todo el alcohol que había bebido.

-que… que pasa presiosa…- le menciona con voz ahogada.

-Rangiku-san esta inconsciente, byakuya-nii-sama se fue a vomitar al baño...y todavía quedan estas… estas cinco botellas…- hace un esfuerzo para no dejarlas caer de sus manos sudorosas.

-pues ve abriéndolas… que desperdiciar es un pecado…- menciona saliéndose del vaso.

-yo no me quiero ir… al… al…infierno…- la destapa manualmente en un solo movimiento, baña un poco al anfibio y el resto se la toma ella.

(16 botellas y media después)

-para sher una princesa enana erhes mucho mue sexi… - apenas y puede pararse en dos patas.

-¿Cómoe puede decir eso… alguien… alguie… que mide menos que yoo?- interpreta su altura con el dedo índice y pulgar.

-noo, no lo entiendess… yo soe un princepe de verdad… pero tengo… tengo… ya sabes… eso que ti avientan lhas brujeas…- solo porque estaban los dos borrachos podían entenderse lo que decían.

-hechisho…- responde la ebria princesa por él.

-see, me besha una prencesa y puff, vuelvo a ser en dhe antese…- termina de dar su explicación.

-no broemes… solo lho dishes porque saebes qui estoe borrashas…-

-noe, de verdad… shi no mi crhees…- pero ya no es necesario explicar nada ni convencer a nadie, la princesa Rukia lo besa… impulsada principalmente por el alcohol, una luz brillante ilumino toda la habitación y cuando finalmente se apago, en lugar de una asquerosa rana había un musculoso hombre de cabello naranja y miraba de borracho perdido.

-y yoe que phenshe qyue era uno broma eso dels beshio…- se comienza a tocar para saber si de verdad es humano otra vez- rte lo dije…- voltea a ver a la princesa justo antes de que esta se le arrojara encima. En cuestión de segundos la ropa estaba regada por todos lados y los dos cuerpos ardientes de estrechaban el uno contra en uno en un…. ¡pero qué demonios!- termina de leer lo que restaba en la mente, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-después de eso, a la mañana siguiente ninguno recordaba que diablos había pasado la noche anterior, el rey salio del baño agarrandose la cabeza por la cruda y limpiandose el vomito del traje. Al encontrarlos debajo del mantel casi y sufre un derrame, el aturdido príncipe sale por la ventana esquivando navajas y balas. La princesa solo escuchaba gritos pero tenía una resaca atroz que le impedía razonar que era lo que sucedía a su caótico entorno. Dias después, el príncipe se llevo a la princesa a su reino y se casaron de forma clandestina ya que ninguno era mayor de edad. Con el tiempo y los años el rey Byakuya logro aceptarlo, quemo todo el comedor, nunca en su vida volvio a tomar y ahora solo los ve con la mitad del odio inicial. ¿FIN?-termina de leer la perturbarte historia.

-¡termine!- Grita triunfante el chico peli naranja- no tengo tarea para lo que resta de la semana.

-¿Qué clase de padre le compra a su hija un libro de cuentos con finales opcionales para adultos?- deja caer el libro al piso.

-tú sabes la respuesta, fue un buen cuento…- acomoda las hojas en una carpeta.

-¿no hablaras enserio?, ¿me estabas prestando atención siquiera?- se enoja de forma automática.

-claro que si… yo era un sapo príncipe, tu una princesa humana, pero al final hacen a un lado sus diferencias y se casan en la selva rodeados de personas y animales…- inventa el shinigami sustituto.

-ese es el resumen más estúpido y zoofilico que pude haber oído, no me estabas prestando atención por hacer la terea en vez de escucharme…- estaba que echaba chistas.

-no es verdad, oi casi la mitad, además ahora tengo la tarde libre, ¡completamente libre! Deberías de alegrarte por eso…

-oh, claro que me alegro Ichigo…- cambia completamente de expresión la shinigami-porque ya que tienes la tarde libre podrás contarme otro cuento, tal vez dos…- le arroja el libro.

-¿estás loca? como crees que…- observa su mirada asesina y decidida que realmente lo dejaba con pocas opciones- bueno, pero solo uno y ya, tu sabes que yo odio contar cuentos…

**Siempre salen demasiado largos, ¿por queee?, no lo sé… debe de ser por su propia longitud en sí. Quise hacerle honor al nombre (en la parte de no tan niños) con el final de este cuento, el cual te enseña que la belleza no está fuera sino dentro de las personas y que mejor que más de una docena de botellas de alcohol para darte cuenta.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿pude haber revivido el fic con un cuento mejor? Puede ser, pero por algo se continua, y yo ya tengo mucho sueño. Adiós y tengan todos un/a buen/a (seleccione de entre estas opciones: a) día, b) tarde, c) noche, d) madrugada, e) levantada con migraña)**

**Sayo! **

**Paz!**


End file.
